


And In Life There Is Meaning

by CheerUpLovely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerUpLovely/pseuds/CheerUpLovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The complete collection of the 323 Harry Potter headcanons I wrote when I was running Potters Missing Moments on Tumblr, in one document! Features all characters and pairings, too many to list!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In Life There Is Meaning

1\. Many publishers asked Harry Potter to write a book, revealing the details of the Horcrux hunting  
He always refused, even when the Daily Prophet issued a petition. For years, people assumed that the events were too disturbing to recall, that the Dark Lord's path to destruction had left such a mark on the boy that he couldn't bring himself to recall the details. This, however, was not the case. In an interview with the Daily Prophet upon his appointment as Head of the Auror Department, Harry revealed that the details of the ‘extended camping trip’ wouldn’t be understood by the rest of the world without writing his entire school-life biography, something he said was too much like homework, which he was never very interested in. 

2\. In the days following the Battle of Hogwarts, the kids at the Weasley house spent the night wandering through the Burrow, seeking comfort from their siblings and friends.  
The following morning, this was never mentioned. However, even in her grief, Molly knew exactly where each child was at any given moment, as she had long since learnt the sound of each of their footsteps. She knew could hear the gentle pacing in the boys room, as Ron and Harry both found it impossible to sleep - more scarred by memories and almost alien to be at home even with all that had happened over the last year. She could hear Bill down in the kitchen, mumbling quietly with Charlie until Fleur would come tap his shoulder and remind him to sleep. She could hear different shifts each night from the girls, either Hermione sneaking to Ginny's side of the room or Ginny going to Hermione - and most nights they would end up in the room below the attic with the boys. Percy hadn't been home in so long, that he would spend the nights reaquainting himself with his childhood home, pacing the halls and admiring the endless rows of photographs. She never mentioned that the only child who never left his room at night was George, becuase she knew that not only would he never find sufficient comfort for his loss, but also because he never would have needed to leave his room to find the person that he craved.

3\. Arthur Weasley insisted that he would build each of his children's cribs without the use of magic.  
This became the worst decision he would ever make. After it took three full days of effort to build the crib for Bill, Molly took it upon herself to carve the words ‘Baby Weasley’ into the headpiece and announce it to be their heirloom. It also became a Weasley tradition for the crib of the firstborn child to be built by hand by the child’s father. Harry was even banned from crafting James' crib as Ginny insisted that the long-standing arrangement applied to her as well. The tradition of having the crib passed down between each child as well, as it turned out none of them were very practical!! 

4\. Harry Potter's first use of Parsletongue was not in the Zoo on Dudley's birthday  
When he was four years old, he saw a sloeworm in the garden, very close to his shoe. His shoe had a hole in it and he didn’t want the sloeworm to touch his bare toe, so he told it to go away. The sloeworm listened. It didn’t seem very important at the time, but Harry was very pleased that it did, in fact, go away.

5\. Hermione's parents didn't believe her when she came home after her first year and insisted that chocolate would make her feel better when she was sick.  
Her father thought that it would be ok to humour her for a while, but Hermione’s mother had so much doubt that she got Hermione to write to Professor Dumbledore to prove that this was real. Dumbledore not only replied within five minutes, but Hermione’s dentist parents were horrified that this was, in fact, true. 

6\. After babysitting for Teddy Lupin, Ron and Hermione made a pact not to have children until they were thirty years old.  
Hermione changed her mind three years later, when she saw Ron holding baby James Sirius at St. Mungo’s on the day he was born. There was something about the way he marched himself into the corner of the room with the boy, imparting the name of "Favourite Uncle Ron" firmly into his head that made her heart ache a little. Ron changed his mind the very next day when he thought how lovely it would be to have a daughter with Hermione’s smile.

7\. Ron was so sure that his first born child would be a son that he named him Ron Jr. in his head.  
He was so sure, that once he got Hermione to agree on the name he started to paint the name on the bedroom wall above the crib. Luckily, Hermione managed to stop him but not before he had written ‘RO’ on the wall. She stopped him before he finished it, and when they bought baby Rose home from the hospital, they completed the name and it is still there now, above a bookshelf in the girls' room. 

8\. Louis Weasley was the first male-born to have physical features of Veela.  
He was easily the most popular boy in his year at Hogwarts, which annoyed his cousin James Sirius to no end. However, unlike James, he showed no interest in girls until his seventh year, when he pursued the only girl in the year who didn’t fall at his feet - Neville Longbottom’s daughter, Alicia.

9\. James Sirius Potter was everything that his father had been – slightly unsure in the shadow of the castle, but within one term he was known to the school – if not for his father's legacy, but for his Quidditch skills  
True, he did not have his mother’s attitude to work and studies, but the intelligence was there. He knew his core values, every part of his mind, body and spirit proving him to be his father and grandfather’s. People often wondered whether there was anything about the child that was of his own, but they knew without him saying that he was begging to shine underneath the family name in his own way. James Sirius would never be known for the Quidditch or the legends, he would leave that to his father and grandfather, but he wished to be known for other great things.

10\. Ron was so proud of becoming an Auror, but came to hate it when Rose was born.  
In fact, he hated how much he was missing out on her life that he refused to make the same mistake again, and handed in his resignation the day that Hermione gave birth to Hugo. Ever since that day, he dedicated his life entirely to his family and even stepped into Fred’s old managerial spot beside George at the joke shop.

11\. On April 1st, any child with Weasley blood throws a Dungbomb into the cornered off bit of swamp that Fred and George created.  
This is their tribute to the part of Fred that never left Hogwarts. Filch originally blamed Teddy Lupin for this, but when he left Hogwarts and it continued to happen, he became convinced that Fred himself was haunting him.

12\. George spent the fifteenth anniversary of opening the joke shop trying to open stores abroad.  
The thought occurred to him when he found out that his nephews James Sirius Potter and Louis Weasley sending some of the products by owl to Fleur’s niece’s in France, and she had in turn shown them to her friends. For a while the boys had attempted to run their own side business off the back of George, but once their uncle discovered this he’d rumbled them, giving them a serious off-the-book “talking to” before announcing that it was a wonderful idea and asking them how many schools they could send samples to without it looking like an irresponsible sales pitch on his part.

13\. On his first night at Hogwarts, Fred Weasley II received his first audience with Filch and his list of rules - and added three new rules.  
When he had been sorted into Gryffindor he noticed the other students passing around the latest Weasley gadgets. “That’s my dad’s shop!” he announced proudly, fighting to be heard among James’s seventh year friends. “That’s my dad’s, he makes those all himself with his own spells. And one day, the shop will be mine.” The boys challenged him on it, but not in a threatening way. They dared him, jibed him. Prove it, they told him. Prove that you’re capable of being the heir to the Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes throne.

14\. Neville managed to confuse an entire seventh year class when he told them that the mistletoe was infested with Nargles  
Everyone was confused and went to research them in the library for part of their homework. No student was able to find any information about Nargles, apart from two boys who were able to not only tell them everything he needed to know about them, but also inform him that they could catch them and bring them into the next lesson - this was the first time that Luna’s twin sons reminded him of their mother.

15\. Luna Lovegood became a children's author soon after the war.  
She didn’t intend to write books for children, as she had wanted with all her heart to write a book that Hagrid could use for his Care of Magical Creatures lessons. Instead, her book about Wrackspurts became a childrens bestseller, and she continued writing until had written down every thought in her imagination - when she was ninety two years old.

16\. When Bill Weasley was first told that he was going to have another younger brother, he became very good at Hide and Seek.  
He thought that having two younger brothers was quite enough, and he didn’t want any more. He found hiding places where there were none, and once they found him missing for four hours during a routine Sunday afternoon game of hide and seek with his father. Charlie and Percy hadn’t wanted to play, so he decided to sneak up into the attic and hide. When they eventually found him, his mother was crying and his father had called in his uncles to help look, convinced that he had gotten lost in the corn yard. Two days later, the ghoul had ‘appeared’ in the attic and Bill never went up there again.

17\. Hermione has a list of every house-elf and magical creature that she freed from slavery, with a photograph of each of them beside it.  
For their twentieth wedding anniversary, Ron had this list published into a book so show how proud of her work he was. He covered the title page with the letters S.P.E.W.

18\. When Harry left the Dursley's house for the last time, he took with him the toy soldiers he found in the cupboard under the stairs.  
One of each of these soldiers now sits on the bedroom shelf of James Sirius and Albus Severus. They chose to keep them there, having stolen them from their father’s room. They see them every day when they are getting dressed and it reminds them to be thankful of the lives that they are able to live because of his sacrifices.

19\. At the 'other' Kings Cross, the mauraders, Lily, Tonks and Fred all watch over their loved ones.  
Lily is proud of her son and grandchildren, and will frequently remark that her son chose a beautiful girl to marry. Tonks will hide a tear whenever she sees her son learn a new milestone, but she will never admit to the crying - Remus, however, will. Fred, James and Sirius black all argue excessively over which of their namesakes is the most amusing to watch - Fred Weasley II or James Sirius Potter. They bicker so frequently that sometimes Dumbledore and Snape are forced to join in and fight for the ‘superiorness’ of their own namesake.

20\. The Weasley cat was never seen again after Molly Weasley last saw it wearing Ginny's jumper.  
Ginny and Molly were heartbroken over the loss of their pet, and when Hermione visited with Crookshanks the following summer, Ginny confessed that she wished one of her brothers would marry Hermione so that both her and Crookshanks could live at the Burrow with them.

21\. Whenever Harry settles his children after a nightmare, he tells Ginny that he went down to the kitchen for a mug of tea afterwards because he couldn't sleep  
Ginny knows that he’s lying, and she knows that he will sit beside his children’s beds and watch over them until they fall back asleep. She thinks that this is because he understands what it’s like to have nightmares, but really it’s because Harry remembers every night that he woke with a nightmare and wanted his parents to be there, and he refuses to let his kids think that for a single night.

22\. On the night that James Sirius was born, Harry took his newborn son to Arthur and asked him if this is what it felt like.  
Arthur asked him what he meant, and with tears in his eyes, Harry asked if him if this is how it felt to want to surrender your own life so readily to protect the life of your child. It took exactly two and a half seconds of holding his son for Harry to understand exactly why his father found the strength to face Voldemort that night in Godric’s Hollow, even though he knew he was going to surely die. When Harry told Arthur that he had no doubt he would give his life for his newborn son, Arthur simply replied that he had instead created a world of peace and without threat for his son to grow up into.

23\. Harry and Ron announced that every Sunday during Summer would be a day where the father's of the family took their children out.  
This started exactly one year to the day when James Sirius would be starting his first year at Hogwarts. They made the kids go home and tell Hermione and Ginny that they had been doing various activities, when instead they were going to the Burrow, hiding away in the living room and Harry and Ron would read them the entire volume of Hogwarts: A History so that they knew it cover to cover by the time they started.

24\. When Ron was babysitting for Harry's baby James, he spotted a rather large spider on the corner of the boys crib.  
Ron faced his fear and chased the spider away so that it wouldn’t crawl all over the baby, convinced that his godson would be as traumatised by this as he would. Later that day, Ron found out that Harry had seen the spider there earlier that morning and hadn’t moved it. Ron would never forgive Harry for this and it found a way to be mentioned every Christmas day.

25\. Harry once saw Dudley in a park in Surrey  
He had Albus with him at the time, and Albus asked him why Harry stopped and looked at a certain man in the park for a long time. Harry told him that it was his cousin, and Albus asked if he meant the mean cousin who had made his childhood so horrible. Noticing on how his children had understood some of the stories and how angry Albus seemed at being close to Dudley, Harry told him ‘no’, and allowed Dudley to continue playing with his daughter in the park without ever having seem them.

26\. Arthur used to read Muggle bedtime stories to Ginny.  
He found a confiscated book of Narnia stories when he was at work and thought his daughter might enjoy it. He would read them to her every night. Molly would listen in from outside the room and hoped that Narnia might be a real place, perhaps another world that was hidden from Muggles and Wizards. She thought she was alone in this and never mentioned it, instead just enjoying her daughter’s enthusiasm for the stories. However, she always felt a hint of disappointment when she reached into Ginny’s closet and her fingers just hit the back of the wardrobe.

27\. Fred and George smiled the day they were born.  
They had their fathers smile. Molly told him so continuously even though the Healers at St Mungo’s told her that children that young couldn’t smile, that it must have been gas, she knew otherwise. It was, after all, highly unlikely that they both ‘smile’ because of gas after wiggling their infant bodies closer together. If you took them into separate rooms, they wouldn’t smile. The real reason Fred and George were so close to one another is because Molly could not bear to see her twins without that smile she’d first seen the day they were born.

28\. Charlie Weasley once adopted a dog.  
Well, he didn’t so much adopt him as much as conveniently bait him with his mother’s cookies so that he followed him home through the cornfield. Arthur was so busy picking Percy up every time the toddler tripped that he failed to notice his, at the time, middle son gently encouraging the dog to follow him home. Once they arrived back at the Burrow, the house was so busy with Percy’s skinned knee and Bill’s insisting shouts that Percy had fallen, that he hadn’t pushed him into the puddle, that no one noticed Charlie lead the dog into the shed and set him up with a bed beneath Arthur’s workbench. The dog lived with them for three years before Molly found him one day when looking for Arthur in the shed. She never believed Arthur when he insisted he never noticed the dog before. Charlie was grounded for three weeks, but they kept the dog until one day he walked back into the cornfields he came from and never came back. His parents told Charlie that it was because he missed his old family, but Charlie always worried that it was because he hadn’t cared for the old dog enough and swore, aged five, that he would make all animals feel loved and cared for.

29\. Molly Weasley was very good at medicinal spells.  
When Fred realised how quickly she could mend his broken wrist, he managed to break it three times in one summer.

30\. Ron thought that when his baby sister Ginny was born, all of his toys would be left alone because his brothers would pick on the new baby instead.  
Ron was wrong. Ron was very wrong.

31\. Molly Weasley famously home-schooled her children before Hogwarts, something that the war enabled her to brag about with the bravery and knowledge of her children.  
She was so pleased when Hermione took over home-schooling of James, Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo. The emotion she felt when she missed teaching them gave her the idea to open the first primary school for young witches and wizards. It was funded by the money that Harry was going to donate to a memorial for Dumbledore’s services to Hogwarts, but he gave the money to Molly, insisting that providing education was the greatest tribute they could give. He wouldn’t allow her to use his name for the school, and instead the Burrow Primary School was opened - named for the place where so many children had learned, loved, and felt safe away from home.

32\. In the Room of Requirement during the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry ran past the Mirror of Erised.  
He wasn’t paying attention because of he was searching so hard for the Diadem, but had he looked into the glass, he would have seen two dark haired boys and a red headed girl pointing out the direction he needed to look in. He would have frowned, wondering who these kids belonged to, and only realised which mirror he was looking in when Ginny walked behind them and put her hands on their shoulders.

33\. Harry knew exactly the moment he decided he would marry Ginny Weasley  
It was when they were camping in the Forest of Dean. Ron had just returned to them and confirmed that to his knowledge, Ginny was safe. He remembered the last time he saw her at the wedding and wanted to see her again so badly that he made a promise to himself that he would one day marry her…he just had to make sure that they both survived the War. Despite the sense of purpose he surrounded himself with during the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny was always Harry’s greatest inspiration for surviving.

34\. Harry has two photos of himself and his wife on his desk at the Ministry.  
One is of them on their wedding day. The other is of them one Christmas at the Burrow. He isn’t sure exactly how old they are, and he doesn’t remember the photo being taken, but it perfectly captures when Molly told them to squeeze together for a photo and Ginny threw her arms around him and crushed them together. He loves the wedding photos, but this photo is his favourite of them, perhaps because of how Ron is in the background, rolling his eyes over Harry’s shoulder.

35\. Molly Weasley continued to knit jumpers for Christmas  
When her grandchildren were born, she once confused Ron’s jumper with Rose’s and her son was given a pink jumper with a lilac R on it. Rose was so amused by this and spent the entire Christmas morning giggling hysterically. Ron wore it all day because he loved his daughter’s laughter, and since her pet rabbit had died, she hadn’t laughed very much at all.

36\. Charlie Weasley once tickled a sleeping dragon  
It was his first day working with dragons after leaving Hogwarts, and he had travelled to Romania alone. In truth, he was lonely and missed his brothers. He decided it would be amusing to tickle the dragon, and never told his mother that he had done this, even when she asked him where his eyebrows where in photographs that followed. He probably shouldn’t have tickled the Hungarian Horntail.

37\. Ron Weasley was never very good at waiting.  
He couldn’t wait for his brothers to go to Hogwarts, so they’d stop teasing him. He couldn’t wait to get to Hogwarts himself, because they made it sound so wonderful. He couldn’t wait to make new friends, because as much as he loved his sister, she was, you know, a girl. He couldn’t wait to introduce Harry to his parents. He couldn’t wait for Christmas, and Summer. He couldn’t wait. He just couldn’t wait! But he waited for only thing in his life - Hermione. He waited seven years to realise how he felt about her. He waited three months after the war for the chaos to settle before he felt she was ready to hear that he loved her. He waited another year to marry her. He waited another seven years for them to have children, even though that waiting wasn’t their own choice.

38\. Hugo Weasley spent every Friday morning with his grandmother before he went to Hogwarts  
While Molly was making his lunch, he would go out to the garden and tend to the small patch of earth that was his on the edge of the cornfield. Arthur helped him to plant some seeds there, alongside the shed, when he was five years old, and he returned without fail every week to keep them growing. When he started school, Arthur would owl him every Friday morning to assure him that he’d tended his plants.

39\. After the war, Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall frequently had tea together on the weekends.  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were rather embarrassed to walk into the kitchen and see the one morning after the war. They were even more embarrassed when their old Transfiguration teacher asked them what they got up to during their seventh year. In truth, they grew used to her visits, and McGonagall became the only person who learned enough about that year from the trio to have learned of Hermione’s torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange.

40\. None of the Weasleys ever knew why Hermione woke up screaming every night for a month after the Battle of Hogwarts  
None except for Harry and Ron, who would always race to her side. After a week, the boys started sleeping in the hallway outside Ginny’s room, so that they could be there as soon as she woke up. In the end, Molly and Arthur decided it would be best for Hermione to stay in the bedroom with the boys again. It took a further week, but Hermione stopped screaming at night. The other thought she was getting better, but in truth, she stopped screaming the very same night she first slept in Ron’s arms.

41\. Harry often walked around saying 'Dada' as a toddler in the Dursley house.  
Vernon and Petunia worried that he would grow up thinking that Vernon was his father, and that’s when he was moved to sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs. Petunia told herself that Vernon suggested this just because it would be the best way to prove to Harry that he was not their son and Dudley was, but she knew in her heart that it was because Vernon feared the same as she did and he was so firm in his hatred of the wizarding world that he would lock up a toddler.

42\. Neville was once in danger of acting like Snape did.  
He saw the name Scorpius Malfoy appear on the student register for his new first year Herbology class and was hit with memories of bullying and betrayal, despite his knowledge that Draco was now reformed and had not spoken to his father since the War. He found it hard to look at the almost identical boy and teach him fairly until he noticed someone teasing Albus over his bookwormish attitude and Scorpius stepped in to defend him. The two were friends ever since.

43\. A silver stag and doe appeared in Godric's Hollow the night that James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna were born.  
The locals all queried it, and rumours were discussed for ages, but no one over realised that these mysterious animals appeared always on the night that the Potter family had a new baby. No one knew that this was James, Severus and Lily making an appearance, to keep an eye on their family.

44\. Lily Luna came home from her first term at Hogwarts telling her parents that she often saw a silver doe on the Hogwarts grounds, and that it would look up at her before disappearing.  
No one believed her when she said that it always appeared for her when she was feeling sad about being away from home. Except Harry. Harry went into her room that night and told her the story of her grandmother and Severus Snape, the man who had given his lift to protect Lily’s son, and assured her that it was nothing to be frightened of, just a very brave man keeping an eye Lily’s granddaughter and letting her know that she’s never alone when she’s sad.

45\. When James Sirius kept getting in trouble at Hogwarts, Harry sat him down for a talk.  
This talk involved about how being well behaved in school was important, and that listening to his teachers was essential, and that he should never break a school rule because they are in place for a reason. Ginny laughed so hard that it took ten minutes to calm her down, and they ended up telling James every story about when Harry broke the rules.

46\. Ron decided that he should marry Hermione during his O.W.L.s  
He saw that someone had carved the initials H.J.W. on the desk, and that Hermione Jean Weasley had a rather delightful ring to it. It actually belonged to a seventh year Syltherin - Hannah Jane Warwick.

47\. Friday nights were girls nights in for Ginny and Lily.  
They would tell each other stories and drink hot chocolate until what Lily thought was late in the night, and the boys would spend the evening in the shed with Harry, where the three of them were fixing up Sirius’ old bike.

48\. When Fred Jr. first visited the hospital wing, his father sent him a toilet seat.  
He never understood why, nor did he understand the letter from his grandmother the next day assuring him that his father was just being ridiculous and that he was still going to be punished for blowing up a toilet deliberately, even if it was to cheer his son up.

49\. Harry and Ginny attend the Quidditch World Cup together every year.  
They coincided it with their honeymoon in Rome after their wedding. For the longest time they left the children with Molly and Arthur when they went, but James and Albus soon started pining to go with them - Lily had no interest. Taking his eight year old and seven year old son to the Quidditch World Cup was one of Harry’s greatest memories.

50\. Hermione woke up without Ron beside her one night.  
When she went looking for him, she found him downstairs with a disgruntled two year old Teddy Lupin. He was sick with a cold and Harry had been up for three nights straight taking care of him because Andromeda was ill herself and wasn’t able to. Harry had been so exhausted that Ron was pacing the living room with Teddy clinging to his neck and whinging tiredly. Hermione never made her presence known, but watched as Ron whispered to him until he fell asleep, then snuck back into bed. She never told him, but it was that moment that first made her realise that she wanted a family with Ron once they were married.

51\. Teddy Lupin's first word was 'mine'.  
Harry asked Andromeda if he could take Teddy with him to the unveiling of the memorial at Hogwarts for all who fell, on the first year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone who attended took a few minutes to have visit the memorial individually and when Harry took baby Teddy up to where his parents names were listed together, Teddy extended his hand over to the stone and said ‘mine’.

52\. Hermione's father took a long time to come round to the fact that his daughter had saved the world.  
It wasn’t that he didn’t believe it, it was more the fact that he felt very separated from it, as she didn’t tell him about the dangerous things that happened at school so the need for her to remove their memories shocked him when Molly and Arthur explained the reasons for the children’s actions. Aside from this, he was also a little afraid of the power his daughter was capable of and how easily it was for her to remove herself from their lives. Despite all these fears, he loved his daughter for her courage, her loyalty and her strength. And that love outshone any bad feeling he had towards her actions.

53\. Ron and Hermione had a long conversation about limits when they received an owl from Rose one day.  
She sent an owl to her mother asking if what it felt like to be in love. It contained many many details about the object of her affections, and in particular how he had an owl deliver her a rose at breakfast every morning, bewitched to exactly match the colour of her eyes. When the word ‘Scorpius’ appeared, Ron fell of his chair, shattered his mug and sent his breakfast flying off the table - an act he would later repeat when Scorpius himself came to Ron ten years later and asked if he could marry Rose.

54\. Molly Weasley started worrying about the speed of Harry and Ginny's relationship when she watched them with baby Teddy.  
She worried they would dive into marriage and babies too soon after the war as a way to rebuild their lives, to finally live normally. Instead, while they did dive into marriage, they proved to be the most devoted husband and wife she had seen since her own marriage. She never once doubted Harry’s feelings towards her daughter, and because of that, she never had any doubts about their relationship.

55\. Arthur Weasley was present at the wedding of all his children.  
Ginny’s was the most special to him, not because she was the youngest, but because she was his only daughter, and the only one he could walk down the aisle.

56\. Ron started to drink after the war.  
If not for Hermione, he would have developed a full drinking problem. Instead, Hermione made him see that being sober was so much better than drowning everything out with drink. Ron gave up alcohol altogether when Hermione eventually told him that she would never marry a drunk. He never touched it after that.

57\. Ron often went to the Ministry with his father after the war to help rebuild the structure.  
Doing things with his hands helped clear his head and help process the onslaught of memories. One day, a little orphan girl who had been rescued by Aurors saw him and tugged on his sleeve. He stopped working and sat down with her. She asked him if he would tell her a story, and he told her a story about three friends who fought against a troll together. The little girl kissed his cheek, and told him that she hoped the three were friends forever and ever, and that she hoped she could have friends like that one day.

58\. The entire Weasley family went to watch the trial of Augustus Rookwood.  
Molly and Ginny never went inside. Harry stayed outside with them both and comforted them. He wanted to be inside with the others to watch Rookwood carted off to Azkaban, but wouldn’t leave Ginny’s side.

59\. Harry threw his children birthday parties no matter how old they were.  
Even their first birthdays, which they would never remember, were extravagant affairs. It was part of his plan to make sure their childhoods were different from his, as he never had a birthday for the first eleven years of his life.

60\. George and Angelina planned to call their first child Roxanne.  
George wanted a son to name him after his twin, but had lately started to feel like his brother’s spirit was vanishing from his life. When a baby boy, instead, arrived on April 1st, there was really only one name for the boy who had tricked him from the very beginning.

61\. Harry Potter remained the youngest seeker in a century for many years  
The record was broken when a young girl arrived at Hogwarts, a small girl who could outfly even Harry Potter - she was chosen to be seeker in her first year, breaking Harry’s record only because her date of birth was August 5th, later than July 31st. The girl’s name was Lily Luna Potter.

62\. Harry would never admit it, but he missed Sirius more than his father.  
He missed his father greatly, but his only memories of him were what others had told him. He had his own memories of Sirius, and he always considered that they were the best memories of having a father he could ever have.

63\. Ginny once joked that Harry should shave his hair to stop it sticking up at the back  
Harry remembered Aunt Petunia shaving his head as a child and how horrible it had looked in jagged patches, and consequently spent the night at Ron and Hermione’s.

64\. Albus Severus never received a hand-me-down from his brother  
Even though it was far from similar to the hand-me-downs Harry got from Dudley, he still refused to have any of his children get inherited clothing from their siblings.

65\. Harry Potter made his first full English breakfast aged seven.  
The Dursleys ate the entire meal and Harry ended up making himself toast from the last two slices of the loaf, which were starting to go mouldy. James Sirius Potter tried to make breakfast at the same age after hearing this story, and because of the mess, the chaos, and the fire risk to the entire neighbourhood, he was consequently banned from the kitchen for an entire year, and wasn’t allowed to cook for himself until he was fifteen and Ginny taught him how to make toast.

66\. Hermione never tosses and turns at night.  
This annoys Ron to no end. Though he won’t admit it to her, he’s still haunted by the images of her when she was petrified in second year, and sometimes pokes her in the shoulder during the night to make her shuffle around.

67\. Hugo Weasley was afraid of the dark, even when he started Hogwarts.  
He always had one of his mother’s waterproof, everlasting flames in a jar beside his bed until he was fifteen years old. After that, he just kept it because it reminded him of home.

68\. After the initial shock of the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione found it hard to cry.  
She wanted to be able to cry with Ron and his family over the loss of what she considered her own family and for the friends they had lost, and even the destruction of the school that felt most like her home. She couldn’t bring herself too. She still felt like she should be keeping an eye on the others and busied herself with caring for the Weasley’s until they returned to the Burrow. When they arrived back at the large home for the first time, Crookshanks appeared from a windowsill and launched himself at his mistress. Hermione cried for an hour while hugging her cat.

69\. Because of his family's disapproval of his ambition to become an Auror, Sirius Black considered his greatest achievement as being Harry's godfather.  
He considered this his proudest honour and the best job a man could hope for. When his train arrived at Kings Cross, the first thing he did was shake James’s hand, and thank him for the honour of allowing him that relationship with Harry, for however short a time they were allowed it.

70\. James Sirius' favourite thing to do is to tell people his namesake is Sirius Black.  
When he was younger, he used to tell Lily Luna that Sirius watched over them. He would point out the Great Dog constellation and remind her that Sirius was the brightest star in the sky. She liked this idea so much, she frequently snuck out of bed to watch the stars with her brother.

71\. Sirius Black was rightly unhinged by the death of James and Lily Potter.  
He remained unhinged until he came face to face with Harry Potter, the boy who he always felt re-hinged him, if even for the shortest time. Seeing Harry still able to laugh with his friends, despite the horrible parts of his life, gave Sirius hope for himself.

72\. Snape promised Narcissa Malfoy that he would do all he could to help her son.  
In truth, Snape had already given up on Malfoy. He’d already decided what kind of boy he would turn out to be when he witnessed Draco call Hermione Granger a Mudblood, and then never noticed him have any remorse for this act. It was the immediate laughter and the look of satisfaction in his eyes when he spoke the word that made Snape hate him internally for the rest of his school life.

73\. Hermione once developed a crush on Charlie Weasley during the summer before fourth year.  
He came to the Quidditch World Cup with them and stayed until they went back to school. She wasn’t sure if it was because he was prefect during his time at Hogwarts, whether it was because he was older and maturer than the Weasley’s she usually hung out with, or if it was because his eyes reminded her of another of the brothers. All she knew is that for a few weeks of the summer, she actually considered liking dragons. By the time fourth year was over and the Triwizard Tournament had happened, she decided that she didn’t like dragons very much at all.

74\. Ginny had a bad boy phase.  
During this phase, she forgave Draco for his family being involved in the Chamber of Secrets incident. Nothing ever happened between the two of them and she barely ever spoke to him in fear of her family’s reaction, but for a while, in her head, he wasn’t really that bad.

75\. Lily and Petunia's parents died in a car crash.  
They never got to meet their grandson Harry, but they did get to meet Dudley twice before they passed away. Petunia never told anyone this, but she always felt that she held that over Lily for the short year that she remained alive. Petunia didn’t join Lily when she cried that her mother wasn’t there to meet her son. This later became the inspiration for the Dursley’s lie about how Lily and James died.

76\. Mr. Evans was glad, in a way, that Lily was a witch.  
She had always believed in magic and the stories he would tell her as a little girl. Petunia had always acted more maturely and stubbornly, very aware that they were nothing more than stories, but Lily had believed in the princesses and the knights in shining armour. He had always told her that if she believed hard enough, her life would be full of magic.

77\. When Charlie Weasley found out that his sister was going to be a professional Quidditch player, he was very proud.  
He was also very jealous, as he was always told that he could play Quidditch professionally but had felt pushed towards a more stable career choice - his parents just didn’t consider the dragons as stable as he did.

78\. Ginny began playing professional Quidditch right after graduating Hogwarts.  
She always told Harry, after their wedding, that she would retire if she ever found out she was pregnant, as she would never delay becoming a mother if the opportunity presented itself and would never put the strain on her body or of her child’s life. She played for the Holyhead Harpies for six and a half seasons before retiring to have their first son, James.

79\. After Ron left them when they were looking for the Horcruxes, Hermione stopped being angry at him immediately.  
She started being angry at him as soon as he came back, because it was easier. However, no one ever knew that the whole time he was gone she read Babbity Rabbity to herself every time she was awake on watch, just to have back that part of him that was excited about the story.

80\. Harry and Ginny had a passionate relationship, and though their bickering was more heated than Ron and Hermione's, they never fell out completely.  
They clicked too much, and though Ginny had not been there for the worst parts of his life, she understood much more of his pain than others gave her credit for. She was the only one who understood what it was like to have Voldemort inside their head, and because of that, he trusted her with the deepest darkest corners of his mind. He was glad of this trust, because the first thing she did with this knowledge was light candles in these corners and fill them with light, and no matter how hard they fought sometimes, these lights never went out.

81\. Charlie Weasley cared for Norberta and her egg.  
When her single egg hatched, he was thrilled to see that it was a male Norwegian Ridgeback. He named it Hagrid.

82\. Scorpius Malfoy only ever met his grandfather, Lucius, once.  
They were in Diagon Alley shopping for his school robes when he noticed a man watching through the window. He had a soft smile on his face and while he looked ragged and worn, he still looked wistful, as if he knew Scorpius. He asked his father and grandmother who the man was, and they both shared a look. His father told him not to worry about it, but he later saw the man in the bookshop while his father was paying for books. The man didn’t say his name, but told Scorpius that he must be a good, kind man, and that he must always do the right thing, even if that isn’t always what his parents believe. He never forgot this man, and it took him a long time for him to realise that this was the grandfather his father had outcasted after the War.

83\. Hermione never appreciated what an adorable child Ron had been at the age of eleven.  
Not until she first saw her son, Hugo, dressed up in his school robes in Madam Malkins. He looked so adorable and sweet and cute that she could have cried like she did when she first held him. He was all his father. She barely saw any physical resemblance to herself in that little boy.

84\. Ron and Harry made a pact before fourth year to grow their hair long.  
By the end of the year, they each decided to bow out without a winner after Molly and Hermione cornered them together. Molly cut Ron’s hair and Hermione cut Harry’s.

85\. After the war, Ginny let slip to Hermione that she was always disappointed she didn't get to go to the Yule Ball with Harry.  
Hermione told Harry this as he had been down for a while because of all the media attention from Voldemort’s death and staying alone at Grimmauld Place. He decided it was time to come back to what was important in life and three days later returned to the Burrow. He hid from Ginny the entire day, enlisting Ron and Hermione’s help with turning to garden into a beautiful dance scene. He lit the entire garden up with candles and danced with her like he told her he should have during the Yule Ball. The entire family watched from the kitchen as he proposed to her.

86\. James Sirius did give Neville the love that Ginny and Harry sent.  
He did it at the end of his next herbology adding a footnote to the essay he handed in.  
P.S. Mum and Dad send their love. She made me tell you. Whatever.

87\. Tonks knew that it was Bellatrix Lestrange who had murdered her.  
When she watched over the rest of the Battle of Hogwarts from the Other Kings Cross, she saw her evil aunt duelling Ginny, Hermione and Luna. Though she wasn’t able to help physically, she stood beside them the entire time. It was the only time that her spirit was separated from Remus’ spirit after their deaths.

88\. Ginny always believed that Sirius was a good man.  
He once spoke to her one evening at Grimmauld Place. He told her that he saw how she looked at Harry, and not to worry, because ‘that boy needs someone who loves him with such dedication’. Sirius’ faith that Ginny’s love would conquer Harry’s demons was the reason she held on for him for so long, and the reason she knew he would return when he went to hunt the Horcruxes.

89\. Remus Lupin stayed with the Order of the Phoenix for three days before the Weasley children noticed something different.  
They were all gathered around at breakfast, and the twins were insisting that something about the meal didn’t feel right. Ginny commented that it was because they were, technically, having breakfast with their teacher. Remus reminded her that he wasn’t their teacher anymore, but in truth, he never stopped teaching Harry and the Weasley children.

90\. Ron Weasley went into the Chamber of Secrets the first time for two people.  
Firstly for his sister, who he couldn’t allow to die in such a horrible place when he knew for a fact that she always hated to be anywhere underground. Secondly, for Hermione. Without the Basilisk being killed, she would always be at threat for being a Muggle-born. He was so afraid of losing the both of them that it gave him the courage to go down into the Chamber without looking back. Being left behind because of the cave in was one of the hardest things he’d ever done.

91\. Ron would have allowed Bellatrix to torture him for hours in Hermione's place.  
He would have taken her place without a word to her, without her knowledge, just so that she wouldn’t be harmed. He had nightmares about her screams just as she had nightmares about the pain, and some nights they would awake together in cold sweats, finding each other in the Burrow household to ease the pain that no one else suffered.

92\. Dumbledore needed Harry to witness his death.  
He knew that Harry wouldn’t believe that he had been killed unless he had witnessed it first hand. He knew that Harry would exhaust himself looking for answers when instead it was more important that he devote these efforts towards looking for the Horcruxes. Despite the pain it caused Harry, he needed to see it with his own eyes for the motivation it would give him in stopping Voldemort.

93\. Narcissa Malfoy was starting to hate her husband during the years of the second War.  
He had placed their son in too much danger when he should have taken every means necessary to place Draco as far away from him as possible. He restored her faith in him, however, when he lead her away from the Battle of Hogwarts so that they could search for their son.

94\. For three days after the Battle of Hogwarts, everyone remained at the castle.  
Ron and Hermione were never apart from each other. They were looked to by the younger students as a pillar of strength, leaning on each other for support, and as one of the strongest relationships to come out of the war. Their engagement was the subject of many wagers within the Ministry of Magic - the winner being Kingsley Shacklebolt.

95\. Hermione remembered hugging Harry more than Ron during their school days.  
However, she remembered holding Ron more. She remembered that despite Harry’s assurances, he always needed his words to prove safety to her. Ron’s arms, in their own way, were her greatest sanctuary.

96\. Ron and Hermione survived the Battle of Hogwarts because of their love for each other.  
Love is the only protection against the Dark Arts. Their love and increased protection towards each other was the only reason they were able to survive the onslaught of curses that were directed towards them while they were fighting together. Had they fought separately and apart from each other, a stray curse would have hit each of them and they would not have survived. Love kept them alive.

97\. Had Cedric Diggory survived, he would have been Harry's firmest believer in Voldemort's return.  
His testimony would have proved to the Ministry of Magic that the Dark Lord had returned and Voldemort’s power would have stretched out faster than it had done, though it would have less control and he would never have had control over Hogwarts. This would have made it easier for Dumbledore to destroy all the Horcruxes himself. However, Harry would never have figured out how to destroy Voldemort, and would not have died for the protection of his friends. Thus, he never would have survived the killing curse that was eventually delivered upon him.

98\. A silver stag appeared during Harry and Ginny's wedding.  
Many said that they thought this would be James Potter’s presence at his son’s wedding. Actually, it was because Harry was so happy when he was marrying the love of his life, he produced a Patronus which overlooked the ceremony without intending to.

99\. Hermione was once so engrossed in a book she walked into a doorframe.  
Ron witnessed this and for days teased her about it. Even years later, he would remind her of her attention span when she criticised his.

100\. All the teachers at Hogwarts looked to Harry as if they owed it to his parents to care for the boy.  
None of these felt so indebted to Lily and James as Snape. Though he would never admit it or realise it, he actually held more love for the boy than Dumbledore himself, if only because he was Lily’s son. Providing protection for Harry even though the boy rejected it as neglect and hatred was the closest Snape ever came to having the family he always dreamed of for Lily - and he would not change a single moment of it.

101\. Bill Weasley was never ashamed of his scars after the day that Fleur stood by his side.  
Her insistence that the marks only proved that he was a brave man gave him the courage he needed to hold his head high with the scarring. Though the scars faded with age, this courage and love did not.

102\. Ron observed Bill and Hermione having many secretive conversations in Shell Cottage.  
He never questioned it, but Hermione knew he wanted to know what was going on. She revealed that she had been asking Bill, a Curse Breaker for Gringotts Bank, would know of any way she could get rid of the inscribed ‘Mudblood’ on her arm left by Bellatrix Lestrange. Bill tried every spell and magical deterrent that he knew and could learn through research, but was not able to remove the word at all. It was the only time Bill Weasley ever felt he had failed.

103\. If Snape had married Lily, they'd have had a daughter.  
She’d have been named Emma, after Lily’s late mother who passed two days before the girl was born. When she attended Hogwarts, she would have become very good friends with Luna Lovegood, who Snape came to adore in his own way as a second daughter because she encouraged his daughter to embrace the different kinds of happiness in the world. James’s son would have pursued Emma at Hogwarts, but she rarely gave him a second glance. This would have amused Snape to no end.

104\. As a means of celebration, the Yule Ball was held every year at Hogwarts after the War.  
Scorpius Malfoy took until his seventh year to get the courage to ask Rose Weasley to go to the ball with him. After that, they danced together on Christmas day for the rest of their lives and would marry on Christmas Day ten years later.

105\. Reg Cattermole wrote to Ron Weasley after the War.  
He thanked him for that day in the Ministry. He thanked him for being with his wife during her trial. He thanked him for telling his wife to take the kids and hide away. His advice gave them enough time to get the children to safety before their home was destroyed by under the orders of Dolores Umbridge. Ron kept this letter among few of the ones thanking him for his involvement in Voldemort’s death as a reminder that he had also made a difference as an individual, not just as part of the Golden Trio.

106\. Ron first imagined a family with Hermione the night of the Seven Potters.  
Something about the way she ran to him when he changed back to his own appearance made him think of a young girl running towards him and hugging him just as hard. He wasn’t sure why he thought of it, but it was why he smiled so much when he held her.

107\. Rose Weasley kept chocolate frog cards in her nightstand.  
She didn’t collect them like her brother did, she just kept two perfectly preserved cards of her mother and father in the drawer on her night stand for the moments when she missed home.

108\. When Harry Potter eventually passed away, his portrait hung in the Gryffindor common room.  
He continued to give advice for young Gryffindor’s who snuck downstairs to the common room in the middle of the night for many years to come, many of them his own great-grandchildren and great-great-nephews and nieces. His portrait was eventually moved to a hallway upon the portraits own request after many children from other houses were given detentions for trying to sneak into Gryffindor tower to speak to the portrait.

109\. Hugo Weasley was born on Hermione's favourite ten year anniversary.  
It was the anniversary of the day that Ron first said the words ‘I love you’ to her. May 15th. Hugo was born in the late night of this day, and the way that Ron whispered ‘I love you’ during her labour reminded her of the husky way he had whispered it to her that late night in the Burrow ten years previously.

110\. Harry always wondered where James got his curly hair from.  
In the end, he and Ginny agreed that it must be a trait from his grandmother, Molly, who had curls in her hair. However, little did they know that it was a trick of Sirius’ from the grave when he discovered that the boy was named after him. It took a look of convincing on his side, but James’ curly hair ended up being the last prank of the Marauders.

111\. Bellatrix Lestrange had no one to meet her at her own version of the Other Kings Cross.  
She had murdered her own niece and her own cousin. Sirius and Tonks both arrived for their train before her, which ensured that anyone who would have waited behind for her knew of her treachery. For that, even her former husband, Rudolphus, never sought her out after her death. She was doomed to the company of her own arrogance and loathing for the rest of eternity.

112\. Ron never woke up in time for work.  
Every morning was a jumbled mess of his late urgency and Hermione’s calmness. Bed was simply too warm and comfortable.

113\. Luna always smelt like Peppermint  
Harry never noticed that before, but he hugged her after the Battle of Hogwarts and smelt peppermint. It reminded him of christmas day at Hogwarts.

114\. A second volume of Hogwarts: A History was released a year after the war.  
It included an indepth report of the Battle of Hogwarts. The death and courge of Severus Snape was covered on page 394.

115\. Hermione keeps an angel figurine on the mantlepiece  
It’s an heirloom on her mother’s side which is said to watch over children and families. Hermione’s mother gave it to her the day that Hermione found that she was pregnant with Rose.

116\. Harry saw Ginny at the Yule Ball in that dress and changed his mind.  
In fact, just seeing her looking so beautiful made him forget about Ron and his reactions and he just wanted to kiss her. He considered her young at thirteen, but he was also young at fourteen. How bad could it have been?

117\. Hermione's great-grandmother, Elizabeth, died on the Titanic.  
She died on the ship with the rest of the working class passengers in the arms of her husband, a red-haired man with a stunning smile. They had been married for two years and Elizabeth’s parents were watching their baby daughter, Hermione’s grandmother, while they finally took their honeymoon.

118\. Harry and Ron were both arrested by Muggle police while celebrating Ron's twenty first birthday.  
They both apparated out of the police cell during holding, but had to wait two hours before they were able to do so without a Muggle seeing. They decided against telling anyone about their adventure that night, instead claiming that they drank so much they forgot what happened. Though nothing much happened, Ron always claimed that prison changed him - but only to Harry of course.

119\. Arthur Weasley once took his sons fishing as Muggles, when he heard about the Muggle hobby.  
Bill got bored and started crushing pond bugs with the end of his rod, Charlie caught fifteen small fish, Percy caught a frog and the twins kept wading into the water and chasing the fish away. Ron ended up standing on the water when he ran out to avoid the twins - his first act of magic - until Arthur got excited about this and the toddler promptly fell into the muddy water beneath him.

120\. Hermione still visits Muggle bookshops.  
There’s one not far from the entrance to Diagon Alley and it has a coffee shop outside. It took three years of her visiting there for Ron to find her there whenever she disappeared for alone time when she was upset. He always respected that she went there to be alone with her thoughts, but always met her outside after.

121\. Neville and Hannah fell in love at St. Mungo's.  
She was seeing some emotional Healers to help her cope with the affects that her mother’s murder by Death Eaters had on her. Neville was also at St. Mungo’s to see his parents. As their arrivals and depatures often coincided, they started to see the visits as more social, and often met for a drink beforehand. After a year of accidental visits, they consciously started visiting together, and when Hannah stopped requiring the needs of the emotional Healers, she accompanied him to meet his parents.

122\. Professor Binns continued to teach History of Magic for another twenty years  
He decided it was time to stop when a red haired girl in her second year corrected him on the date of a major event - the Battle of Hogwarts. He told her aside at the end of the lesson that only one girl had ever spoken up to him before and that he was glad to hear that her daughter had inherited her brains. The girl was Rose Weasley.

123\. Ginny Weasley was given a shiny new pair of red shoes for her fourth birthday.  
She had seen them in Diagon Alley when shopping for her elder brother’s new schoolbooks and had wanted them ever so much that she had begged her mother for them and cried when she couldn’t have them. When she unwrapped them on her birthday she was so happy, but like her brothers had a tendancy to get clean things very dirty. Molly told her to wait patiently while she did the washing and not to get her shoes dirty. When she returned a few minutes later she heard the toilet flushing and asked what Ginny was doing. To her horror, Ginny told her that she was washing her new shoes because she got them dirty when she snuck outside and fell into a muddy puddle.

124\. Hermione once had a plush cat that she carried around everywhere.  
When she was six years old and in school, her parents decided that she was too old for the cat which had been loved to the point of no return - one of its eyes had gone missing and most of the stuffing had disappeared where Hermione had put her fingers in the holes that appeared. Hermione cried tremendously and they didn’t throw the cat away. Instead, they were forced to hold a funeral for the cat as Hermione insisted that it was only right that it had closure. In the next five years, she would do the same thing with two hamsters, a gerbil and a rabbit.

125\. Percy was once an artist - his favourite canvas? His father's face.  
When the twins were toddlers and Ron was a baby, Arthur would sneak home from work at lunch to have a nap because he and Molly slept so little at night. Once, Percy snuck out from his mothers exhausted gaze and painted a masterpiece on his father’s face. He made him look exactly like a Muggle clown he’d seen in the village the day before. Arthur overslept and rushed out of the house quickly, and so no one had warned him what he looked like until he returned to his desk at the Ministry and couldn’t understand why Kingsley was laughing so hard when he visited.

126\. Hermione used to read fairytales over and over as a child.  
They inspired her love of reading, and her thirst for adventure and knowledge. It took her a long time to realise that she turned out not so different from the heroines she used to adore. She wondered whether there were any children who poured over books that contained the story of the Second Wizarding War and the Golden Trio, and she wondered whether any of them identified with her like she had done when she was young.

127\. Once both of the boys were up at Hogwarts, Harry took his daughter out for lunch every Saturday.  
It gave him time with her, to appreciate his youngest child and only daughter, before she too went off to school. Sometimes they went to Diagon Alley, and sometimes they went to Muggle cafe’s. By now, Harry’s fame had worn off with most people, but he was secretly pleased whenever they were recognised as he loved Lily’s proud smile when the kind elderly strangers thanked Harry for helping their relatives or saving their lives, and he loved the way she blushed bright red when they in turn told her how beautiful she was.

128\. Hugo was afraid to tell his father in his fourth year that he'd failed to get onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team again.  
He was even more afraid to tell him that he wouldn’t be trying out for the team again next year. When he sent the owl home that night he couldn’t sleep at all, and confided in Rose at breakfast the next morning that he thought that his dad might hate him. Instead, he received an owl that very morning with a Chudley Cannons shirt with ‘Weasley’ on the back, and a reply from Ron which said he was secretly glad that Hugo would never be a professional Quidditch player as it meant that he would always have someone to watch the games with.

129\. Lily Luna would always count Teddy as her favourite brother  
She thought this not because James and Albus were ever cruel to her or because Teddy was particularly nice to her. All three of them teased her and all three of them protected her as a sister. She just felt that Teddy was her favourite because of he had been the brother that she had chosen for herself, not the one that her parents had given her.

130\. Scorpius Malfoy used to give Lily Luna and Hugo sweets at Hogwarts.  
He noticed that she was always upset to be left behind when her brothers went off to Hogsmeade, and bought back sweets for her when they didn’t think to. He only bought them for Hugo as well because the two were always together, but he had no idea that the simple act of sharing them with the boy too would one day make it easy for him to have Hugo on his side when he was introduced to Rose’s parents as her boyfriend.

131\. Hermione always wanted another brother or sister growing up, but it wasn't until she was older that she realised that the lack of siblings wasn't a choice for her parents, it was a biological issue that prevented them having anymore children.  
This never bothered Hermione, as she found her own family at Hogwarts, but it worried her immensely when her and Ron wanted to start a family and it didn’t happen as easily for them as it did for Harry and Ginny. Because of that, Rose was always her miracle and Hugo was her godsend.

132\. Harry did introduce Ginny to the Dursleys, and shortly before their wedding they went for dinner together.  
Harry warned Ginny about this in advance, but she told him it would be fine and that growing up with so many brothers had prepared her for being tough in moments like this. However, she found that she was following his advice during the meal - think of the meal as a prize occassion, and if you manage to eat it all, you get one million galleons.

133\. Ron once tried to track down a time-turner at the end of sixth year.  
He asked Professor Dumbledore for one, but he told Ron that they had all been returned to the Ministry since Voldemort’s return and had been destroyed because of the threat they could pose. Ron was disappointed and wasn’t able to tell the headmaster what he needed it for. In truth, he felt guilty about how he had acted with Lavender and how he had treated Hermione. He wanted to turn back time and be Hermione’s first kiss - as it should have been.

134\. George loved teaching his son to ride his bike, and loved even more how accomplished he looked when he managed on his own, even though he was covered in bruises.  
When it came to his daughter learning to ride a bike on her own, he was so afraid of her falling off because she was so small and fragile, he secretly charmed the bike the night before so that she wouldn’t be able to fall off. He never told Angelina this, but somehow she found out anyway.

135\. Because of his efforts during the War, Harry still feels its not acceptable for him to cry in public.  
For years he attended the memorial at Hogwarts on the 2nd May, and he stood tall and brave with a dry face, even though all others shed tears for their loved ones. Harry never stopped feeling like he needed to be brave for the others. The only time in his life after the Battle that he cried in public was when his daughter got married, and even then he covered it by saying that he had something in his eye. When Ron’s daughter got married, he spent ten minutes before the ceremony crying hysterically and asking what Merlin was doing in having his daughter fall in love with Draco Malfoy’s son before begging her not to change her surname.

136\. Teddy Lupin learned to crawl the day that the Weasley's held a post-war Celebration.  
It was their way of celebrating the lives of their fallen friends and relatives, rather than the depressed state they had been honouring them in recently. It was the first time that Harry saw his godson since the funerals. Teddy was sat up on the ground with his toys beside his grandmother, but he never stayed there long. It took him only three minutes to work out the movement of his arms and legs together as he begun his own personal game of following Harry around - a game that would become his favourite for many years to come.

137\. Luna Lovegood, by an unspoken rule, found the happiness, innocence and joy in all around her.  
Only one thought made her sad and darkened her mood, and that was the pity she felt when she realised that not all people were as excited about life as she was. It was her shining personality that helped many return to normal after the war, as she was the only person who didn’t allow it’s devestation to change her.

138\. For twelve years after the war, there were no Weasley's in Hogwarts.  
Minerva McGonagall recalled this the day that Victoire was sorted into Gryffindor, and looking back, she realised that the halls were filled with less laughter than when the red-haired family seemed to dominate Gryffindor tower.

139\. Harry felt incredibly alone after the Battle of Hogwarts  
His head felt emptier than before and a sense of purpose that had been driving him for the last seven years had gone. He wandered through the half-destroyed castle until he found Ginny, put his arms around her, and held onto her tightly as he felt a new sense of purpose filling him.

140\. Teddy Lupin fell in love with Victoire Weasley in his fifth year, when he noticed that another boy was flirting with her and he realised that actually, he wanted her all to himself  
He didn’t do anything about it until the start of her seventh year, though, except to quietly scare away all of her potential boyfriends along with her uncles and father. Victoire fell in love with Teddy aged three, when she fell over and skinned her knees in her grandmothers garden and he had helped to pick her back up again.

141\. Ginny was the first girl to be born into the Weasley family in generations.  
When Ginny, herself, was a mother, there were many more girls in the family. Apart from Charlie, who never married, every Weasley child had at least one daughter. Molly and Arthur adored their grandaugthers, Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Rose and Lily. They didn’t love them more than the boys, but having so many girls in the house was exciting for them after having so many sons.

142\. Dominique Weasley lived permanently in her sisters shadow because of their similarities.  
Victoire was always seen as the most beautiful, the most intelligent, only because people got to know her at Hogwarts first because she was two years older. Even though they were so alike, Dominique managed to shine in her own ways despite Victoire’s unintended attention. Her teachers would refer to her as quiet, pleasant and kind, and she never used her Veela blood to give her any power over a man.

143\. Victoire Weasley was very beautiful, mainly because of her Veela blood inherited from her mother.  
She would be told of her beauty for many years by almost everyone that she met, and it soon became old and boring. Her father knew this and would instead compliment her on her perfection, her grace, anything bar her outer beauty. She never fully believed anyone who told her that she was beautiful because she convinced herself they all said it under the Veela trance. She believed Teddy, though, when he kissed her that day on Kings Cross station, combed his fingers through her hair and told her that he was beautiful without getting that far off look in his eye that everyone else did. He didn’t see the Veela, he just saw her.

144\. Ron worshiped the ground his daugher walked on. The day she was first passed into his arms he cried, not because of the fact that he was a father, but because he couldn't believe that he had helped to make such a tiny and beautiful person.  
He never wanted to let her go, because she was all of a sudden the biggest part of his very being, and if he couldn’t hold her safely within his heart then his arms would have to be second choice. When Hugo was born, he had stared at him with a stunned silence for the longest time. He couldn’t bring himself to shed the tears that were choking in his throat because this was his son and this was his little boy and this was his son. He had a son that would look like him and act like him and from the look of things, would inherit his every facial feature…and he was so far beyond worshipping that he all he could do was stare down at his son.

145\. Minerva McGonagall enjoyed being headmistress of Hogwarts most when she was writing the letters to the new students.  
After the war, she enjoyed seeing the surnames of the Wizarding families that she once taught, like the Potters, the Weasleys, and yes, even the Malfoys. She remembered fighting alongside them and the times she had even considered them as close as she would get to her own children, and it made her smile every time she sealed one of their children’s acceptence letters.

146\. Albus Severus had dark hair, but underneath that he was all Weasley.  
It was often commented that he had red hair the day he was born and for several months after, but around his first birthday it had suddenly turned much darker in the space of a week. Harry knew that Ginny was a little disappointed, having wanted a child to inherit her traits after so many of Harry’s were transferred to their first son, but he knew that she adored that fact that at the end of every summer Albus would go back to Hogwarts with freckles on his pale cheeks.

147\. Rose Weasley got higher O.W.L. grades that her mother did.  
Hermione would cry more when they received this owl than she did on the day her daughter got married.

148\. Ron owled Harry about the night that Rose was bringing Scorpius round to meet him and Hermione.  
Harry turned up, and the two took Scorpius into the garden for ‘a little chat’. Hermione threatened many spells against them afterwards when she found out about this, but luckily the two men found out that the boy was very different from his father.

149\. Sirius was the one to meet Tonks at the Other Kings Cross.  
He met her with a smile, looking as happy as when she had last fought beside him, and simply patted the bench next to him. He held her when she cried about leaving her son behind, but he assured her that she would be able to watch, and that he had already seen that he had inherited his looks from the Black side of the family. She kept asking why they were waiting, why they weren’t going on, but he told her that they were waiting for one more before they caught their train. She didn’t understand, but felt a strange mixture of happy and sad when she saw Remus appear. Sad - because it meant that their son was an orphan and would never remember them, but happy because it meant that she got to take life’s biggest adventure with her best friend.

150\. Sirius was the first person to call her Tonks.  
She used to screw up her face as a little girl and her hair would turn the colour of flames as she screamed “Don’t call my Nymphadora!” at whoever called her such. Many would hear this piercing cry and call her Dora instead, but Sirius would jab his young cousin in the shoulder and announce that her new name was Tonks.

151\. At the stroke of Midnight on New Years Eve, the Burrow is full of the Weasley family.  
Of course, as well as the mass of Weasley’s (including the Potter’s of course) there are also Andromeda and Teddy, Neville, Luna and her father, McGonagall and many other Professors from Hogwarts who became close friends. In total, there were roughly around fifty people at the Burrow, somehow all squeezing into the garden, the hallways and the tiny rooms with the children darting between them. Molly and Arthur loved it, it reminded them of the old days.

152\. Neville visited his parents as soon as they left the Battle of Hogwarts.  
He sat with his mother and father and explained to them that the Dark Lord had fallen. He told them only the necessities, that Voldemort was no more, that Bellatrix Lestrange was dead, and then as they stared at him, wanting more, he told them that he had killed Voldemort’s final horcrux, enabling him to become a mortal man who could be killed. His mother gave him a sweet wrapper, as always, and kissed his cheek. His father, who had never said a word or showed intent of interaction, took his hand and mouthed the words ‘my son’ to him.

153\. Crabbe and Goyle should never have made it into sixth year potion class.  
External examiners being what they were, Snape deliberately gave them top marks in their practical exams. He knew that the pair were beyond unintelligent and could not have easily combined water and salt into a complete solution. However, while his loyalties were to Dumbledore, part of his standing with Voldemort was to also prove his worth to the other Death Eaters…and their sons failing his class was not something they would take kindness towards.

154\. When making the Marauders Map, Sirius begged Lupin to put a loophole into what it showed.  
He wanted a way to hide himself from being displayed so that he might prank James at his will. Unfortunately, Lupin had already announced that the map was finished and refused to compromise his charms work by altering it. In future, whenever Sirius wanted to prank James, it always involved a trip to what they would later discover to be the Room of Requirement.

155\. Walden Macnair missed his opportunity to execute Buckbeak when Harry and Hermione helped him escape in 1993.  
It was with Buckbeak that he met his fate during the Battle of Hogwarts, where his lack of respect towards the creature got him fatally wounded.

156\. Ron planned his kiss with Hermione the second they entered the Room of Requirement.  
Seeing Harry and Ginny’s faces when they saw each other again made him realise that much more was at stake than just battles and spells. There was a high chance that once separated they may never see one another again. He swore to himself that he would kiss Hermione before they parted ways, just in case.

157\. Harry was twenty two years old when magic finally started shocking him.  
After eleven years, half of his life, being continually surprised with the way magic had changed his life. It was the day his son was put into his arms when he finally realised that magic could no longer improve his life - because nothing was more magical than holding his very own son.

158\. James Sirius was a troublemaker.  
He continually ended up in detention and Ginny enjoyed sending many a howler to him when necessary. He blamed his namesakes, as did Harry. But for his own part, stories of Harry’s childhood were to blame as well. It took a look of long conversations about limits and boundaries before they managed to install the importance of the age limit on magic outside of Hogwarts.

159\. When Snape discovered that Harry had used a bezoar to fight of the effects of poisoning on Ron, he was proud.  
Since the first lesson in his first year, Snape had not mentioned bezoars for this purpose again, and his initial impression that the boy was as arrogant as his father was momentarily rearranged - instead, he saw for the first time that there might be a glimmer of his mother’s mind under James’s appearance. Of course, this was diminished when he discovered through Malfoy’s injuries that he was more like his father than he had ever thought before.

160\. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron successfully attacked an Acromantula that was about to leap on Hermione.  
He never told her this, because he feared that no one would ever believe that he had done anything other than tremble with fear at a spider that large.

161\. Lily Luna befriended a Muggle girl in their street and her and Hugo were invited to the girl's sixth birthday party.  
Harry and Ron took the children to the party and watched with the other parents as the children all enjoyed a magician, the two of them hiding snorts of laughter into plastic cups of soft drinks while they took it in turns to interfere with the magician’s ‘magic’.

162\. Alecto Carrow almost did a N.E.W.T in Muggle Studies.  
It wasn’t until her fifth year that she became mixed up in dark magic. Her brother aided in her future hatred of Muggles after their Muggle father left their mother that summer, leaving the family in poverty and homeless. Their family was aided by the Macnair, who showed the children dark magic and aided their initiation as Death Eaters. However, when their O.W.L results were released, Alecto burned hers before anyone else could see them and lied about what she obtained - an Outstanding in Muggle Studies.

163\. Harry Potter was one year and three months old exactly when he said his first word.  
He was playing with his fathers wand, making sparks fly out the end of it, and when his father took it away from him he had giggled and reached for it again, saying “Dada” for the first time. James was thrilled and called Lily before owling all their friends to let them know the good news. Three hours later, James Potter was dead, but he was forever pleased in his afterlife to know that he had heard his son speak before he had died.

164\. When Dumbledore died, the staff and students of Hogwarts, and the Order of the Phoenix were able to dispell the Dark Mark without the use of magic.  
The grief that they felt when they saluted Dumbledore provided such a united front with so many present that they were able to destroy the hold that the Mark held over the school without using a single spell. Never before had such a large gathering of people felt the exact same emotion at the exact same time. It was not only the most powerful threat to Voldemort but also the very reason Dumbledore had put his faith in the school.

165\. Harry Potter was delivered to the Dursley's on 1st November 1981. His parents were killed on October 31st.  
The night of October 31st, when his parents were killed, Harry was unable to remain in the care of his now-absent parents and his currently missing godfather. When he was found by Severus Snape, who went looking for proof that Lily was safe, he found himself drawn to the nearest living person. Though Snape did not enjoy the knowledge that Lily’s body was in the same room, he sat beside Harry’s crib all night - unable to touch James’s son, but unable to leave Lily’s son alone.

166\. Severus Snape heard nothing of Harry Potter for a long time, until June 1991, when Dumbledore told him it was time for him to attend Hogwarts.  
He acted indifferently, already deciding that they would have similar problems with him that the teachers once had with James Potter. When Dumbledore told him that the Dursley’s had been making him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs he had fallen apart a tiny bit inside. Lily’s son should not have been subjected to that, and he knew all to well what it felt like to be unwanted. A small part of him knew that he could have provided better for Lily’s son, even though he was also James’ son.

167\. Scorpius Malfoy overheard and used the word 'mudblood' when he was seven years old.  
His father came into his room that night, to where his mother had banished him for punishment that afternoon without tea. His father sat down on his bed and told him of a girl he went to school with who was proof that the word was filthy, crude and unnecessary in conversation. His father told him that if he ever uttered that word again, he would put live slugs into his belly as punishment. Scorpius was so afraid of the mere thought that he never used it again, and scorned anyone who did.

168\. Tonks always watched Harry and his friends when they looked after Teddy.  
She loved watching them interact with their son and listen to the stories they told him about herself and Remus, because it reminded her of how she used to interact with the Weasley children when they were young. One day, she cried while watching Hermione read Sleeping Beauty to Teddy, because she remembered her muggle father reading it to her as a child.

169\. Narcissa Malfoy frequently laid roses on the gravestone of her niece, Nymphadora.  
She remembered the love that she once held for her sister, even if she had tried for years to remove that love because of the differences in opinion over blood ties - it seemed so insignificant after the Way which was responsible for the girls death and she was remorseful for never being a part of her niece’s life. She also felt guilt that it had been her other sister who had taken the Nymphadora’s life. She visited on the 2nd of every month, in tribute. Only on the 2nd of May 1999, a year after, did she encounter Andromeda with baby Teddy, and her own son Draco, who had also been visiting the grave of the cousin he had never been allowed to care for.

170\. Bellatrix Lestrange greatly resembled her sister, Andromeda.  
This made Tonk’s death all the more painful during her passing. She was fully aware of whose eyes she was looking into when the curse was cast, and it was horrible to know that those eyes, and those cheekbones, and that chin was identical to the woman who had raised her and loved her.

171\. There were once three sisters with different habits of cleanliness.  
One sister, the eldest, had a habit for cleanliness of surroundings. She always made sure that her possessions were in order and accounted for. She ended up marrying an untidy man and had an untidy daughter, perhaps out of her grown hobby for tidying - something she was always doing in her family home.  
The middle sister had a habit for cleanliness of person. She always made sure that her appearance was neat and tidy, that her hair was controlled, that her face was clean and made to perfection. She married a man who appreciated the want and need in his life for a woman who did not look untidy or unprepared, even when he himself came undone.  
The youngest sister had a habit for cleanliness of blood. She was judgemental of others based on their blood status and was stubborn in her beliefs that ones blood could determine their place in the world. She married a man who accompanied her into the darkest place on earth for this same belief and later died defending these beliefs herself.

172\. Teddy Lupin resided with his grandmother until she passed away.  
When she finally passed in her old age, Harry immediately offered for his godson to come and live with him and his family. Teddy declined, not because of his distaste at the idea, but because someone had already asked him that day if they might live together - James Sirius. The two of them lived together as brothers for three years before Teddy eventually moved in with Victoire Weasley before their wedding.

173\. Augusta Longbottom often had doubt in the last words she ever heard her son, Frank, say to her.  
“My son will be a wonderful man,” he told her, as he proudly passed the boy into her care for the evening. “He will be a great man and will accomplish so many great things.” She often dismissed this, believing him to be wonderful in his own way, but not entirely capable of the greatness his father had expected of his toddler son. She had witnessed him killing Nagini, Voldemort’s pet, and had taken back every single doubt she had for her grandson.

174\. When Arthur told Molly Weasley of Lily and James' death, she was up all night with horrible screams.  
The screams did not belong to herself, but to her two month old daughter, Ginevra. For some reason when Arthur had explained that the Potter’s son had survived and was going to live with his Muggle relatives, their daughter had started to cry and continued to do so all night. Nothing would soothe her until the crack of dawn the next morning, when Ron had sat on the sofa beside his mother and the crying girl and held the baby’s hand.

175\. Harry Potter met Ginny Weasley once before.  
The Order of the Phoenix were gathered to celebrate the birth of the newest Weasley, and a small boy had come toddling on unsteady feet to the moses basket where the baby slept. He had peered into it, grinning, before running away. Molly Weasley did not know who the boy belonged to, as she had not met him, but later realised that based on age alone it would either have been Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom.

176\. Molly Weasley was always glad that her baby born in 1981 was a girl.  
She knew after her brother’s untimely deaths at the hands of Death Eaters that she would want to name a son after them. She was dreading the decision of which name to choose for their son and had cried over this for so many nights before her daughter was put into her arms.

177\. One of the boxes in the cupboard under the stairs contained photographs of Lily from her childhood.  
Petunia kept them there always with an underlying hope that perhaps one day, during his time in the cupboard, Harry would find them and ask himself why he was not given more information, to ask why these photographs were hidden like himself. However, Harry did not look in the boxes so never discovered them. On the day that the Dursley’s left their home for their protection, she considered giving the photographs to Harry, but could not part with them even though she still could not bear to look at them herself.

178\. Harry never hid the realities of living in a cupboard under the stairs from Ron.  
Ron never enjoyed hearing about it though, and didn’t hide his facial expressions when Harry spoke of it. However, it wasn’t the blatant child cruelty, the ignorance or the disrespect of Harry that the Dursley’s displayed which disturbed him - it was when Harry spoke of how many spiders he shared the cupboard with.

179\. Luna Lovegood met Rolf Scamander during the summer of 1999.  
She was travelling abroad studying magical creatures in Germany with her father. They were exploring a forest when Luna spotted a Bowtruckle clinging to a tree trunk. When she approached it to confirm this, she found someone else had discovered it too - Rolf. He accompanied Luna and her father to dinner that night to dicuss their works in magizoology. After this, Rolf and Luna went on many foreign studies together and eventually fell in love during the winter of 2001.

180\. In the winter of Harry's second year, a secret passage way collapsed behind a mirror on the fourth floor, preventing Fred and George from using it.  
It was damaged when the Basilisk, seeking further prey and an actual kill, attempted to use another means of getting around the school and got stuck in the passageway. It collapsed when the Basilisk burst straight through the wall and into the plumbing system, which subsequently caused more flooding in the upstairs corridor.

181\. Lucius Malfoy always tried not to get too close to his son, Draco.  
He knew from the moment that the Dark Lord vanished on October 31st, 1980, that Draco was doomed in one way or another - he had agreed with Narcissa that distance from Dark Lord was essential for their son, and that Draco would either by used by the Dark Lord as leverage against Lucius, destroyed by him as punishment for his abandonment, or the Dark Lord would use Draco himself for his will. He did not know what he was more afraid of, but knew that his son’s life was always going to be manipulated by the Dark Lord and that it would not do well to fall as in love with the boy as his wife did. Loving your child, though, is not a choice, and it was this urge that made him flee the Battle of Hogwarts as soon as he had found his son.

182\. Harry spent many days after the war struggling with the part of himself that had been destroyed.  
It was only when Voldemort was gone from his mind that he realised how big a part of it he had always been. He found his solace in Ginny, who not only distracted him from the emptiness, but who knew first hand how it felt to have him in her mind in the first place. Late in the night he would meet her in the kitchen, the two of them staying up late into the night talking. He often felt he would not have coped without her.

183\. Lucius Malfoy cared very much for his wife. Narcissa had been his only light in the darkness of the life he chose.  
He knew that he could not go back on the life he had chosen with the Dark Lord, but he always knew that he could go home to her. His greatest fear was having her taken from his side, something he was almost forced to endure when the Dark Lord punished them so severely with the Cruciatus Curse after the incident in their home when Harry Potter escaped with Gryffindor’s Sword. Her screams haunted him more than any of the Dark Lord’s threats to himself had done.

184\. The night that Dobby was freed, Lucius almost used the Killing Curse on Harry Potter.  
He trembled at this thought when he was alone that night and could not admit why he had raised his wand in that manner. The thought that he could not only prevent the Dark Lord’s return to power through doing so did not frighten him so much as the thought that he had so easily prepared himself to murder a boy the same age as his son. This frightened him every time he had almost done so, yet it was never enough to prevent him doing so again. Not until someone raised their wand to Draco in that manner.

185\. In July 1993, before their third year at Hogwarts, Ron had a family holiday in Egypt, and Hermione with her parents in France.  
She was always happy that Ron wrote to her every day. She was not only impressed with how he faithfully wrote to her every evening to tell her everything he could about wizarding curse breaking and foreign wizards in Africa after she had expressed an interest in it, but also she was highly impressed that Errol managed to survive the seven flights between France and Egypt!

186\. Remus Lupin's father was a Muggle. He always rejected his son based not only on his magical ability but also his lycanthropy.  
His mother named him Remus, but his father always called him by his middle name, John, hoping that he would be able to ignore the afflictions that prevented him from being part of the ‘normal’ world.

187\. Hermione moved her career to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in 2000.  
The first case she was involved in ended in the arrest of Dolores Umbridge and she aided in her transfer to Azkaban prison for the mistreatment of Muggles and magical creatures. Dumbledore’s Army had a party waiting at the Burrow when she arrived there that night to celebrate the achievment they had been looking forward to since 1996.

188\. When Mrs. Norris was petrified by the Basilisk in 1992, Argus Filch demanded that she be placed on her own bed in the hospital wing, even after the other beds were filled.  
He visited her every day for three hours - an hour at breakfast, an hour at lunch, and an hour in the evening - at the exact times he would usually sit and devote his entire attentions to his beloved cat. When Professor Sprout revived her in early 1993, he would always count it as the happiest day of his life, as she was not just a cat, but his greatest friend.

189\. Harry sent Ginny singing Valentine's Day cards every year to remind her of the one that she sent him the first year they were in school together.  
He often hid them around the house and she would find them on Valentine’s Day morning in strange places, like behind the shower curtain, inside a cabinet or even one year, on their tenth Valentine’s day together, he had James hide them everywhere he could think of.

190\. Dennis Creevey decided not to return to Hogwarts after the second wizarding war.  
He was so distraught after witnessing his elder brother, Colin, being murdered that he didn’t feel able to return to the school after himself and his parents attended the memorial service when the school had been rebuilt. Colin was his best friend and the greatest brother one could ask for, and he didn’t feel like Hogwarts would be as good without them being able to go together. He returned home with his parents and eventually became a milkman like his father, the two of them starting a business together called Creevey & Son.

191\. In 2008, Hermione often read The Tales of Beedle the Bard to her infant daughter, Rose, and to her nephews, James and Albus.  
She realised how much children really did enjoy the stories and translated the original runes and published a children’s storybook. Rose always owned the first printed copy, which she always carried with her in her schoolbag.

192\. Harry didn't know it, but he was a greater slave to fate than his fight with Voldemort involved.  
He sealed his fate that day in the Chamber of Secrets, at twelve years old, when he was prepared to die to save Ginny Weasley and return her to her family. He was always meant to be with her, to protect her, because from such a young age they were ready to devote themselves entirely to each other and their lives would always come back to that connection.

193\. Minerva McGonagall would only vary sparingly appear in her Animagus form around Hogwarts.  
She discovered a few years into her teaching position that whenever she appeared in her cat form, someone else would end up following her around slightly too close - Mrs. Norris. It wasn’t that the other cat was following her intimately, but instead it would follow her looking for her to put a toe out of line, ready to alert her master even on another creature.

194\. Ron was always pleased when Hermione became involved in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, because he thought it would satisfy her naturally curious and inquisitive nature.  
She had, after all, always been good at interrogating himself and Harry, and they found it incredibly hard to lie or keep information from her. Perhaps thats why she helped with revolutionising the Ministry of Magic - very few people could stand up to that hard glare of hers when she was angry.

195\. Teddy Lupin always thought that his Patronus was not as strong as it could have been.  
He knew that it was a wolf, but did not understand why it looked so weak and sickly, even. Because he never spoke of this insecurity to anyone, he didn’t understand for a great deal of time that his Patronus took on the exact form of his father when he was a werewolf.

196\. Remus kept himself away from Tonks purposefully after she expressed her feelings to him.  
He had always found temptation in the young woman, and knew that as soon as she was close enough to him he would kiss her, and he knew that once his lips touched hers things would never be the same again - she was too beautiful, too unique, too amazing, for him to let go if he ever drew her that close. True enough, thier first kiss was so magical, he married her the next week.

197\. Harry and Ginny lived in the same house in Godric's Hollow where Harry's parents had lived.  
After the war, he restored it by hand, without magic, with the help of Arthur and the Weasley boys. Though at the time, George had been inconsolable over the loss of his twin and had usually gone to restore a room on his own, Harry was grateful that some of his former glory had shone through at these moments - or at least, he assumed that George was responsible for the tricks and pranks that appeared to be built into the walls of his house.

198\. Draco Malfoy disarmed a Death Eater during the Battle of Hogwarts.  
He saw one taking aim at the back of Hermione’s head and disarmed him before he could send the spell out. He did this discreetly as not to alert his companions to the action, but he later realised that this was the moment when his true loyalties revealed themselves.

199\. Harry had relived the night his parents were killed several times in his life, always in dreams and through Voldemort's mind.  
It was always painful, but after a while he knew what images to expect - his screaming mother, the flash of green light, his father falling to the ground. It became routine, and at some point he distanced himself from the pain it caused him. However, watching Snape’s memories of his childhood bedroom was more painful that any of the others. He saw through Snape’s eyes the image of his mother on the floor, and watched him cradle her lifeless body, and even watched him cast his eyes upon his own screaming form in the crib, and more importantly, he felt the same indecision and heartbreak through the Pensieve that Snape had felt.

200\. Hermione's favourite Christmas present would always be Christmas 1997, when Ron disapparated to the hillside and returned to them.  
Waking up and seeing him there when she had been awake half the night thinking about him was the greatest gift she could hope for in the those dark days without him. It was the first time they had really been separated from each other and she came to realise that it was much harder to deal with than she thought it might when he first left.

201\. When the Ministry fell in 1997, Percy had already decided that he would not return to his employment at the Ministry of Magic.  
He remained in hiding as long as he could and reunited with his family during the Battle of Hogwarts. He told them after of his plans and they were proud of his decision. However, when Kingsley Shacklebolt asked him to return as a high-ranking official he accepted the position without seeking his family’s advice on the matter.

202\. Aunt Muriel wrote Fred and George out of her will after the Christmas they set a Dungbomb off under her chair.  
At that moment Bill stood to collect everything if anything ever happened to her. When Fred was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts she immediately altered her will out of guilt - Bill had already inherted Shell Cottage early due to the requirement for safety and after this, George inherited the majority of her estate after her passing.

203\. Audrey Jackson met Percy Weasley two years after the war while he was working with Kingsley.  
She worked in the office of International Magical Co-Operation as Percy once had done and she had come under some trouble with her boss. Percy offered her a kind word and a hot drink at the end of a very long evening for her, and this became a weekly tradition for them. They continued this for several months until he got up the courage to ask her to accompany him to dinner.

204\. Bill Weasley suffered with his temper after being attacked by Fenrir Greyback.  
It was only around the full moon, but he found his tolerence weakened and his anger levels were at a constant high, but Fleur calmed him just with her presence. Her believe that their love was stronger than the marks on his face kept him from losing his temper against his will, and he’d have been lost without her. It was a trait that she passed on to their daughters, and on days when his anger was flaring with no explanation, his daughters knew to hold Dad’s hands, look into his eyes, and tell him everything was fine.

205\. Hermione enjoyed her school work greatly, but she put a lot of pressure on herself to achieve the grades that she did.  
She memorised each line of the books out of choice, to prove that she was worthy of this new way of life that she was cast into at eleven years old. When she first found out about Hogwarts and the realities of magic, she memorised all the books on her school list and the extra ones her parents bought her because she couldn’t stand to be the only child there who didn’t know the smallest of facts.

206\. Loving Ron Weasley was never a choice. Hermione realised that when she saw Ron with Lavender in sixth year.  
She didn’t know enough about her own heart back then to know it was love, but she did know with an absolute certainty that Ron shouldn’t be with Lavender, and that Lavender didn’t deserve a single part of him. She stood and watched them kiss with a burning in her gut that made her regret never kissing him, even though until that moment she never considered kissing him herself.

207\. Arthur Weasley frequently imagined that Harry might marry his daughter one day.  
He had seen the boy most summers since he started Hogwarts and many other occassions in between, and he had seen the look in his eyes as he watched Ginny grow turn to protection, to a crush, to more than friendship, to confliction, and eventually to love, which merged all the former expressions. He had never seen anyone look at his daughter with this much love and affection, so never did have that expected fatherly chat with Harry about hurting his daughter. Harry had already taken too many precautions in his life to ensure that Ginny was not put in harms way.

208\. When Ron Weasley was eighty years old, with his children grown and his grandchildren getting married and having families, he still had nightmares about Hermione's screams.  
The events that unfolded at Malfoy Manor over sixty years previously stayed with him in crystal clear memories that still haunted his dreams, even if he couldn’t always remember what day of the week it was anymore.

209\. Ginny was very pleased when her first child was a boy.  
She knew that her mother was hoping for even more girls in the family, but she had grown up in a family of all boys. The closest she had come to being around other girls aside her school friends was Hermione. She had been longing for a son with the hope that any daughter she had might feel the same love from brothers that she had felt. Being the youngest and the only girl had given her a unique bond with each of her brothers.

210\. Harry once spent five hours hiding underneath Ginny's bed.  
He’d been sneaking in for a kiss when Molly had burst in for a ‘quick’ chat with her daughter. He’d dived under the bed and been forced to listen while they talked about all sorts - the relationships of her brothers, what was for dinner that night, Aunt Muriel’s upcoming birthday, and the possibility of a relationship between Ginny and Harry (they hadn’t told Molly and Arthur yet). During this time, Harry varied between reading a discarded diary of a six year old Ginny who talked mainly about wanting to go to Hogwarts and also wanting to marry a Minister for Magic as long as he looked nicer than Mr. Fudge; playing with the end of Ginny’s shoelaces which were undone (at least, they were when he got bored); and using the end of his wand to draw shapes in the thicker parts of the carpet. When Molly eventually left the bedroom to start dinner, Ginny found Harry fast asleep under the bed.

211\. Remus wasn't sure what was more upsetting, the fact that two of his closest friends had died or the rumours that one of his friends had killed another.  
If Sirius killed James and Lily, and then Peter…who did he have left? Who did he have that understood him, that cared for him, that was there for him? What was he going to do now that all his friends were either dead or incarcerated. On some level, he never believed that Sirius was capable of the betrayal that he was convicted of because of one simple thing - his Animagus. It was a dog, so similar to his werewolf form, and a symbol of intense loyalty.

212\. The owls of Hogwarts were often cared for by the house elves.  
Dobby often volunteered for this duty, usually cleaning the floor from all the mess and clearing the mice, but he particularly enjoyed feeding the owls. He always tried to spot Harry Potter’s beautiful snowy white owl and he always gave her particular attention. Hedwig loved it, and he loved that it made Harry Potter happy to know that his owl was happy. Dobby never neglected any of the owls to care for Hedwig, but he just loved her a little bit more than the others.

213\. Charlie Weasley hated that Bill wore dragon-hide boots.  
He spent his life caring for and preserving the species, it was his career, his passion, and his life’s calling as far as he was concerned. And what did Bill do? Spend his first Gringott’s bag of galleons on a pair of dragon-hide boots. He wore them home on his first holiday, proudly telling his younger brothers how he had bought them from a trader while Charlie, a year into his dragon preservation, had seethed in the corner

214\. Hermione ended up in muggle hospital a year after the war. She'd been visiting her parents when she was hit by a car.  
She wasn’t badly hurt but had been knocked unconscious but had called her parents still. She had no way of contacting Ron as he always held onto her wand because it made her parents uneasy sometimes. By willpower alone she managed to send a patronus message to Ron to let him know that she was safe and to meet her at her parents house.

215\. Harry adored Teddy and took his godfather duties very seriously.  
The boy matured him in the ways he should have been at his age, not in the ways that the war had made him. Andromeda developed an illness when Teddy was two which lead to the boy having an extended stop over at the Burrow for two months. Harry delayed going to the Auror camps to care for him and never once shunned the boy onto someone else. After the month was up, Harry realised that Teddy always changed his hair colour to match the person that he wanted to see.

216\. Dean Thomas went on to be a famous wizarding artist.  
His first work, titled ‘The Battle of Howarts’ depicted the castle on fire - an image that had been burning at the inside of his eyes since the battle he’d fought in. It received a bid of five thousand galleons from an anonymous bidder and he later found it hanging up in the Ministry of Magic with an engraved list of the lives lost on that day.

217\. Winky the House Elf was so devastated over the deaths of her masters that she decided she was going to leave Hogwarts forever.  
She felt no happiness where her masters were not, even if it was true that they had been very bad wizards and they had treated her very badly - they were still her own. She had cared for young master Crouch and she had always been good until they decided that she hadn’t been good. She finally accepted that Hogwarts did not feel like her home and was about to leave, especially since the very dark wizards had arrived, but then there was a battle and Kreacher was telling them to fight for their home…and it was then that she realised that Hogwarts was her home. And she fought for it.

218\. Bartemis Crouch spent his dying moments wondering if he could have prevented his own murder.  
All it would have taken was a few more dinners a week at the table with his wife and son, perhaps taking his son to meet the school train, picking him up at the holidays, writing to him while he was away, and then when he was home, to spend some quality time with him before the young boy who used to strop when he wasn’t home all too quickly became a man who was so foreign and unusual to him that he hadn’t even noticed his own son becoming a servant of the Dark Lord. He wondered if he could have made that difference, if he could have prevented his son’s betrayal, if he could have stopped all those deaths at his son’s hands…and it would have been worth it, of course, to have a successful family over a successful career, but one can never be too sure until they have seen the darkness of the alternative.

219\. Draco Malfoy found it incredibly hard to trust people after the War.  
He even distanced himself emotionally from his family, and found it hard to accept himself for the things he had done in the name of honour, family and the Dark Lord. He closed himself away both physically and mentally, and he attended the first year memorial for those who had fallen at the Battle of Hogwarts, taking with him a single white flower for each of the names who had passed. It was here that he met Astoria, and something about how sweetly she smiled at him, how purely she gazed at him as if he had not committed some of the foulest evils, melted that heart.

220\. Perhaps the biggest shock out of the War was that Harry had been mentioned in Snape's will.  
He had inherited Snape’s entire estate, as it turned out that aside from Dumbledore, the man really did have no other person that he communicated with, so he had chosen for his possessions to go to Lily’s son. This included a single box, around the size that muggles purchased their shoes in, which was filled with photographs of Lily and drawings that she had made as a child. Harry proudly restored the house in Spinners End to its original glory before the desolation of Snape’s childhood years had set in and it was used as a museum to the Order of the Phoenix members who had fought and died in both Wizarding wars.

221\. Fluffy was set free after he was no longer needed to protect the Philosopher's Stone.  
Hagrid had taken him to the furthest corner in the forest where he would find everything he needed, especially the freedom he craved after being shut away in the castle for a year. There, Fluffy had lived out his days until disturbances in the forest caused him to pay attention to the parts of the forest nearer to the castle. He saw a confused man running - a Death Eater fleeing away from the castle after the Battle of Hogwarts, and when this man tried to attack Fluffy, the dog simple gobbled him up with a single head before resuming trailing centaurs for fun.

222\. Lily tracked down Severus after they left Hogwarts because to her, he had disappeared.  
She had heard rumours about involvement with the Dark Lord, but had refused to believe them - her Sev would never be so cruel or foolish as to do something so very evil. She had invited him to her wedding and was disappointed when he hadn’t attended, wishing that he could have attended as her guest and friend even though she knew how he felt about James Potter and his friends. Now, though, she was a mother, and she wanted her son to have a godfather on her side who she could trust inexplicitly with her baby boy. Severus was the only person she could think of. When she found him, he seemed heartbroken at the idea that she’d had a child with James, and she spotted a strange marking on his arm before she could ask him about godfather duties - the Dark Mark. Heartbroken, shocked and in a state of disbelief, she fled Spinners End and did not see him again until Severus joined her in the afterlife.

223\. Lily Luna loved to sing.  
She would sing anything she heard and could easily pick up and hold a tune. Harry missed his sons terribly when they were at school but his daughter’s sweet voice always made him smile - this was the innocence he has fought for.

224\. Harry was often curious about Luna Lovegood.  
She was beautiful, in her way, and she was graceful in all things she did when all others her age had a natural clumsiness about them - especially Harry. In fact, she was rather amazing. Nothing shocked her, she didn’t overreact about anything, and she certainly didn’t change her mood every thirty seconds. Perhaps it was that basis that made him ask her to Slughorn’s party with him in sixth year, because with all he had been through in his life, the idea of a nice night with a nice girl who didn’t care for drama of any kind was rather appealing.

225\. Fred Weasley always appeared to be openly attracted to Angelina Johnson during his school years.  
This was true, of course, but in some ways it was to have a small advantage over his twin, who was the true fancier of their Quidditch team mate. Fred harboured romantic feelings for another Chaser, and they grew closer during Hogsmeade visits after the two had escaped Hogwarts during Umbridge’s reign. Katie Bell and Fred continued a relationship all through the war, and were very much in love. While the Weasley family mourned his death openly, Katie mourned it silently, and when she eventually married ten years later and had a son, she named him Freddie.

226\. Remus Lupin received a 'talking to' from Tonk's father about dating his daughter.  
He would have expected this, however they were not dating at the time. It was actually this incident that made him realise that the younger woman had feelings for him. However, Remus played along and listened to Ted’s threats of dismemberment and how “being a werewolf won’t help you with anything if you hurt my baby girl” with a nod and a chastised smile, all the while Tonks looked on from the hallway in pure embarrassment, mouthing the words “I’m so sorry” over her father’s shoulder.

227\. Hermione and Ginny once sat down and wrote a list of all the things they wanted to do before they settled down and got married.  
The list contained fifty things. Hermione did four things on her list; visit every continent, get a job, buy her first home and buy herself an owl. Ginny did nothing on her list, as Harry proposed the very next day.

228\. Professor McGonagall was almost sick with worry when she discovered that Harry Potter was the fourth Hogwarts champion.  
She was even more terrified when she learned that the first task would involve dragons. She cared for each of her Gryffindors as if they were her own children, and none more so than Harry Potter, who so very badly needing parental supervision with the trouble he got into. Whilst she knew that somehow, by the usual seat of his pants, he would get through it. It didn’t stop her from personally begging Dumbledore several times to remove him from the tournament, to hell with the rules and the binding contract.

229\. Neville still thought of the Yule Ball and of dancing with Ginny Weasley.  
It wasn’t that he harboured any romantic feelings for her, just that he had enjoyed the evening with her. She had looked up at him as they danced much longer than any of the others, not caring that he was a klutz, like everyone assumed him to be. On the dance floor he was rather grateful. Ginny had smiled all night, and she hadn’t even looked surprised as he spun her around - like she had known him to be capable of grace all along.

230\. Percy Weasley disliked the Baby Owl.  
It had bought him two twin brothers, when he thought that their family worked very well with only three boys. It was just enough boys for Mumma and Daddy to love. But then Mumma wrote to the Baby Owl again and Errol took the very special letter off, and one day his Mumma and Daddy had to go out very late at night and Auntie Muriel came over when they were in bed. When he got up the next morning Auntie Muriel had gone and Mumma and Daddy were holding a little baby each! Two babies! Mumma told him that the Baby Owl had been confused and had given them two new blessings instead, and that they were called Freddie and George. They cried a lot, but they were smiling a lot too, and they laughed at him when he played at them. He didn’t like the Baby Owl because it got things wrong a lot of the time, like the next time when he asked for Mumma to write and ask for a girl baby, but sometimes it got things a little bit right.

231\. Harry Potter was very good at musical statues.  
Living with the Dursley’s had taught him to be very good at standing still and that it was very good to stand still very quickly. He hadn’t meant to beat Dudley at musical statues on his birthday, because he knew that his birthday was very important to him - as was winning and being better at Harry than everything - but the music was happy-sounding and he was enjoying actually being involved in a real game for once. He’d have won, if Aunt Marge hadn’t whacked him across the shins. But at age five, he had been angry that he was being punished for being good at something the Durley’s told him he had to be - quiet, still and invisible.

232\. Harry got revenge on Aunt Marge for the year that she gave him dog biscuits for Christmas.  
She stayed for two weeks in total, because she had to spent more time with her ‘neffy poo’. A week before Christmas, Harry was cleaning the kitchen when he found a tiny mouse at the back of one of the cupboards. When Aunt Marge gave him the dog biscuits he looked for the mouse again and found it hiding behind the bleach bottles under the sink. He baited it gradually upstairs and into the spare room where she slept, and then made sure that the tiny creature was snug in her handbag before she left in the New Year.

233\. When Harry disappeared off to 'that school', Dudley realised that he was supposed to hate the idea of it.  
Of course, what he actually hated was that without Harry around, he got in trouble more because there was no one else to take the blame. He quickly learned to change this to a hatred of his cousin’s kind and despise all mentions of magic. He even punched a street magician in London during a school trip and got suspended for three days - his father was proud of that, though. When Harry saved his life from those…things…in the alley that day, he finally had some appreciation of a bravery Harry had. However, he decided to show this by continuing to hate and reject the wizarding world.

234\. James Potter often used the Cloak of Invisibility to sneak into the kitchens, but it wasn't purely to steal food.  
His parents had a house-elf at home named Mifty, and he missed him a lot as he was something of a friend since he was an only child. He used to go down to talk to some of the house elves while they were finishing their duties…and if he happened to get some additional puddings in the process, he wasn’t going to complain…

235\. Snape was so very sure that during his fourth year, Harry Potter was stealing his supplies to make Polyjuice Potion.  
The Gillyweed issue only confirmed it, and he was determined to catch him in the act…and then there was another problem - how had he found out about that particular potion and what would he need it for? Granger, of course, was probably responsible for the knowledge, but he had no reason to think of Potter as using it, as troublesome as the boy was. He was somewhat relieved when it was revealed it wasn’t Potter stealing the supplies - perhaps there was less of James in him than he thought.

236\. Mr. Filch found Mrs. Norris wandering the grounds alongside the Forbidden Forest one day when he was venturing outside the castle.  
She was tiny, a very new kitten to the world, and looked terrified - not surprising, that close to the forest. He took her up to the castle and helped her grow, fed her well, kept her warm, and return she became his greatest friend. They looked after each other - he rescued her from the forest and she rescued him from become forever lonely.

237\. Harry was very self-conscious about his scar as a child.  
The boys at his primary school were nasty about it because it made him look different, and he didn’t like being made out to be different for any more reasons than he had to. Dudley saw to it that he was it. He would make his hair wet with his hands every morning before school and try to smooth it down over his scar so that it hid it. Unfortuantely, his hair was to messy to control and it would always fall back to the side to show the scar.

238\. When Ron was thirty years old, and his daughter started asking what school was like, he found that he was rather ashamed to talk to her about it.  
He started to regret not going back for his seventh year after skipping it to find the Horcrux’s. After Rose started asking questions about Hogwarts, he contacted Professor McGonagall and by working in the evenings when the children were asleep, he studied for another year and at the age of thirty-one he finally graduated from Hogwarts.

239\. Narcissa Malfoy worried greatly about her son's mental state after the War.  
She even continued to worry after he married Astoria, even though she had changed him and grounded him in ways that his family had never been able to do. She was proud of his new life and pleased for Astoria’s presense in their lives, but she continued to worry about what went through Draco’s mind in the dead of night when he had only his thoughts for company. She worried until the morning he Floo’d into her living room with a dusty grin on his face and announced “It’s a boy, mother! I have a son!”

240\. Remus Lupin loved Tonks for a long time, he just didn't allow himself to realise this.  
He hid it so well from himself that the thought never dawned on him to begin with. It wasn’t until he saw her hurt after her battle with Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries and he felt his heart burst at the idea that she had been badly hurt that he realised he harboured a great many feelings for her. He had knelt at her side to awaken her and felt incredibly warm inside when he heard his name as the first noise to leave her lips. He almost kissed her there and then, but it was not the time for romance.

241\. Bill Weasley used to think his mother sounded silly when she sung to his baby brothers.  
Of course, she said that she used to sing to him as well but he couldn’t remember that far back. Instead, he was forced to listen to the rhymes and songs that she sang to the new babies and wonder how it managed to calm them. Perhaps it was because he heard them so often, perhaps it was because a part of him missed them being sung to himself, but he never actually appreciated women singing to babies until he watched Fleur singing their baby daughter to sleep many years later.

242\. Snape often thought that after many years of teaching, he had become rather judicial.  
His students acheieved good marks through his intense study instructions and they were well behaved in his class because he was so stern with them. He soon realised though, when students such as Potter and Weasley and Longbottom continued to wreak havok in his lessons, that what he wanted wasn’t justice and good behaviour and studious attitudes…he just wanted quiet in his potions labs.

243\. Tonks enjoyed spending time with Hermione and Ginny during her school holidays.  
They made her laugh and it fulfilled that childhood wish she’d had for a younger sister to play with. The Order of the Phoenix gave her two sisters who she learned to love very dearly, and it made her happy to see that throughout the years they not only matured into tremendous witches but also that they didn’t abandon her infant son after her death.

244\. Minerva McGonagall often reflected on the Battle of Hogwarts and the involvement of certain people.  
When Harry informed her of Snape’s true involvement in the ongoing War up until his death, she reflected on his actions in particular. She recalled how she had stepped in front of Harry in the Great Hall to prevent him from attacking the boy, and though she knew she had attacked him many times until he had fled, she also knew it to be true that he never once attempted to throw a curse back at her. She should have known then that there was flaws in the plan to put him as head of the school - if he had been truly on Voldemort’s side, he would have understood that the best way to destroy Hogwarts from the inside after Dumbledore’s death would have been to get rid of her immediately after.

245\. Molly Weasley was often critisised for not having much order within her home.  
She would argue that considering she was the mother to seven children and had basically adopted two more during the holidays, she had a great deal of order in her house. It made her see what was essential to be done in the house and what could be put up with, and she had decided that if an item didn’t multiply, smell, catch fire, explode, or block anything in the kitchen that would prevent anyone from eating, then it should be left alone. Plus, she had long since learned not to move anything belonging to the twins for her own health’s sake.

246\. Hermione dressed up as a witch on Halloween as a child.  
She was five years old when she first did, and she was one of five in her class to dress up as a witch. They were allowed to go into school that day in their costumes and she had cried at the school gates to her mother because she looked the same as all the others. One boy in her class, Michael Jones, kissed her cheek on the playground, gave her a sweet, and told her that she was the prettiest witch of them all.

247\. Neville first danced with Hannah Abbott at Harry and Ginny's wedding.  
He’d fancied her for a while and often admired her beauty and her heart. He waited for three hours to get the courage up to ask her to dance, and when he eventually found her she was dancing with Seamus Finnigan. He was heartbroken, but Hannah spotted him over Seamus’ shoulder and broke away instantly, running over with a grin on her face to tell him that she had been looking all over for him and wouldn’t leave without having a dance with Neville. They danced until the very end of the evening.

248\. During their school years, Hermione constantly told Ron that his attitude to homework was a distraction to her own.  
Instead, she found it to be quite the opposite. When she returned with Ginny to complete their final year at Hogwarts without Harry and Ron, she found that doing homework wasn’t quiet the same without Ron asking her questions. She also quickly discovered that reciting the information to Ron and Harry had been greatly beneficial in remembering it herself, and was in itself a form of revision for her.

249\. Snape mainly hated Harry for being James's son.  
After all, if James hadn’t talked Lily into starting a family at the moment when they did, then Voldemort would never have tried to take Harry’s life, and therefore Lily would never have given her life in his place. He hated Harry because James had been responsible for his coming into the world and therefore blamed James more than Harry for Lily’s death. He knew that Lily would not have been killed if she had stayed with him because he would never have allowed Voldemort to hurt her. He despised James for getting both himself and Lily killed and leaving this boy without parents - this boy so in need of love. Perhaps if he hadn’t been James’ son, Snape would have been able to love him, because he certainly could have loved Lily’s son.

250\. Ron Weasley found out that many more people other than Hermione had never heard the stories from Beedle the Bard.  
He got Hermione to find out how many students at Hogwarts hadn’t heard them, when she returned for her seventh year. He refused to tell her why he wanted to know their names, but she understood when each of them received a package from a different owl one morning - a copy of the book.

251\. Harry, Ron and Draco Malfoy once met in the Three Broomsticks about two years after the war.  
Things were still shaky between them, but they started drinking…and drinking…and drinking…and so they drank and they drank until all was well between them. Apologies were scattered between them, regrets were shared and admirations were acknowledged. It was a wonderful day for them all. Unfortunately they drank so much during this that the next morning, not a single one of them remembered this meeting.

252\. Draco Malfoy hates to accept others kindness because he doesn't think he deserves to be loved after the things he has done.  
And yet, for all the love Astoria shows him with every day of their marriage, he finds himself loving her so intensely that it causes him some pain to know that he does not deserve her.

253\. The first time Harry cooked bacon for the Durley's, he burnt his hand.  
He hadn’t meant to, but the oil had spat at him from the pan and he had got some on the back of his hand. It instantly came up red and angry but the breakfast was apparently more important so he didn’t run it under the cold tap. Later on, it really stung and he put it under the tap like he should have done hours ago - it healed straight away! Like magic!

254\. During their time at Hogwarts, Harry removed thirty-eight spiders from the canopy on Ron's bed.  
He never told Ron this, as he knew that he would freak out and insist to swap beds with someone who wasn’t sleeping by the window that the spiders came in through. He did almost drop one on Ron’s face as he was moving it, though.

255\. Dudley first broke Harry's glasses when they were six.  
Harry had only received them the day before and even though they weren’t as modern as the glasses other kids at school had, he was pleased to be able to see so clearly - so pleased, in fact, that Dudley had decided he looked too happy and had punched his cousin on the nose, snapping them in half.

256\. Harry once observed Dudley watching the Muppet Show on television.  
He enjoyed the puppets but didn’t see much as he was supposed to be dusting. He decided that Dudley looked very much like Miss Piggy though.

257\. Fred Weasley once found a jumper with an 'F' on at his grandmothers house when he was five years old.  
It was blue, with a golden ‘F’ for his name, and it was identical to one that his father wore with a ‘G’ on it - and even better, it fit him just right! He was so excited that he put it on and ran down to show his father and grandmother, the latter of which immediately burst into tears and began apologising to his father. Fred was confused, but his father took him aside that night and assured him that he hadn’t upset his grandmother, that she was just shocked, and he heard the story that night of his Uncle Fred who he was named after, the uncle he would never meet, and that it was the memory of his dead uncle that had upset his grandmother. He was sad too because he would never get to meet his uncle but his father told him it was good to see another Weasley in those jumpers and allowed him to keep it.

258\. If it were up to him, Albus Dumbledore would have kept Harry Potter for his own.  
He would have raised the boy as his own, with the knowledge that he was a great wizard in the making - and he would have been outstanding even at a young age under the care of Albus himself. But after the prophecy, and the Potter’s death, and Voldemort’s disappearance…he knew it could only go one way, and the protection that Lily’s sister could offer was far more superior to his own until he was of age. He defended his choice as the greater good and what was best for Harry, but personally, he wanted to keep the boy.

259\. Grunnings Drills went out of business during the recession of 2009.  
Mr Dursley found it hard to find work after this, especially harder to start another business from scratch. He made do with their savings to support his family and went out during the day to hide the fact that they were struggling. When things were about to get desperate, he found an owl delivered an envelope of money - the perfect amount of the rent and utility bills along with some food shopping too. It wasn’t marked, but there was no denying who it was from. He never sent a message back with the owl, too proud to have admitted defeat, but always accepted the money.

260\. While Dudley Dursley was annoyed at the attention Harry's mysterious letters were getting, he was curious as to how, exactly, they got there.  
He sat at the window one day when he worked out the connection with the owls, and waited for them to appear with the post. Three were already there, and when a fourth arrived he was determined to find out exactly how they were getting the post through the letterbox - how on earth did an owl figure out how to use a letter box? He watched with wide eyes as the owl flew close to the door and released the letter from its talons - and it flew through the air and into the letter box as if someone had moved it with an invisible hand.

261\. Albus Dumbledore always wore pointed shoes with a heel on them because he was insecure about his height.  
His brother, Aberforth, used to tease him about his height relentlessly as children. It was the one thing he excelled in compared to his brother, the wonderful Albus. Because of this, Albus always wore the slightly heel on his boots so that he was the same height as his brother. Even years after they stopped speaking, he continued to wear them.

262\. The first time the Dursley's decided not to take Harry with them anymore when they went out was after an incident at a children's disco.  
Dudley had been invited to a friends birthday party, as had Harry - the generic sixth birthday party where the mother and father of the birthday child invited every single person from their class. Of course, they couldn’t leave Harry at home without anyone to watch him and couldn’t possibly leave him alone in the house where he so often broke things, so Harry had to go to the party. It was a disco, and when the other children were all dancing and playing games, Harry stood to one side avoiding Dudley’s gang who were punching him whenever they found him where the grown ups couldn’t see. When Dudley went to hit him once, the disco lights sped around on them and a flash of green light hit Harry so suddenly that he screamed without knowing why. He continued screaming for a good minute until Petunia had grabbed him by the collar and taken him outside.

263\. Arthur and Molly Weasley only planned for two children.  
A boy and a girl, they discussed shortly after their wedding. A son named William and a daughter named Ginevra. Arthur had picked the boys name and Molly had picked the girls. It was the perfect little family in their mind. But then Charlie had come along, and Molly had suggested that wouldn’t it be nice to add a little girl to their family with their two sons. Two boys, and a girl. Arthur had agreed. And then Percy had come along and they decided that three children was more than enough thank you. But when Bill was approaching Hogwarts age and Charlie and Percy were beyond wanting cuddles and kisses from their mother, she’d longed for another baby to dote on and fate instead gave her two in the form of their twin boys. She was then so exhausted looking after five boys that she barely had any time to herself, so it was a complete surprise to find out she was expecting another child! Another son! Ronald was so much her ‘mummys boy’ so to speak. He was barely a year old when their much longed for daughter, Ginevra, arrived in their arms. A complete family - just with five more boys than expected!

264\. Harry once choked on his dinner four times in the space of thirty seconds.  
He’d been eating with Molly, Arthur and Ginny at one end of the large kitchen table which was filled with the ever expanding Weasley family. Molly had initiated the first choking fit when she observed Ginny holding baby Teddy and commented on what beautiful babies her and Harry would have - cue the choking. When he had barely recovered, Arthur had pointed out that there would be no babies until they were married - and he was choking again. When Ginny started to speak he had hoped she would save him from this, but instead she had blushed as she looked down at baby Teddy and suggested that they should probably start planning a wedding. Harry choked so much on a potato that Ron had smacked him on the back - almost slightly too hard as if he had heard Ginny’s comment.

265\. Draco Malfoy waited anxiously for his son's owl on September 1st.  
When he saw the small barn owl that Scorpius had selected in Diagon Alley not three days ago, his heart began to pound. Was it possible to tell his son’s mood by the flight of an owl? Probably not. He waited and he waited until the owl perched on the kitchen windowsill and held out the leg with the letter on. Hands trembling, he unrolled it and read the single word in his son’s surprisingly tidy handwriting (that would be his mother’s influence, not his own) and he felt a surge of warmth spread through him. Pride. His son has been sorted into Ravenclaw. Finally, the surge of Slytherin which he felt had contributed to his family’s political and social downfall had ended.

266\. In fourth year, Harry had imagined what it would be like to grow old with Hermione.  
He decided very quickly it would have been nice. She’d probably have been a good cook, and she was smart so there would never be a lack of things to talk about. He also decided that she would be one of those people who grew old graciously, and that their house would look a lot like the Burrow - only the organised clutter would actually be stacks of books. He decided that they would get married outside, somewhere with lots of flowers and a bright blue sky, and that they will live near a big as library as possible. Harry decided all this in about twelve seconds - the time it took for her to descend the stairs in her new dress for the Yule Ball.

267\. Snape once spent an entire day sorting out his potions class in the most particular way.  
He organised his potions in name order…then changed them again to order of lethalness…then he changed them back to name order…when he changed them for a fourth time into the order of the size of the bottle they were in, he realised that he may have been more nervous about his first day of teaching Potions at Hogwarts than he had let on. After a few hours, he decided that he should probably stop this maddening behaviour…and went on to the books instead…Later that night Albus visited him in his personal chambers and enquired as to why no one had been able to attend a potions class that day. With a sinking stomach, Snape realised that not only was it September 1st, but that he’d also not told any of the students that he would be teaching the class from the dungeons this year!

268\. Hermione once developed a crush on a teacher.  
It was foolish really, she told herself. It was just a silly crush. It didn’t mean anything. She certainly couldn’t have told the boys about it. Oh, heavens, their reaction! It would be horrific! They’d probably never speak to her again. Not that they cared for matters of the heart anyway…not that her heart was involved…it was just a crush. A silly, schoolgirl crush. Yes, that’s right. It wasn’t like she wanted to grow up and marry the guy…not in the slightest. She didn’t even consider it for a second, or two, or three. She was just having a foolish, schoolgirl crush….on Professor Snape.

269\. Severus used to collect bugs from the river near where he played with Lily.  
He would spend hours there during the days when his parents were fighting - which was most of the time. He would hide there with a small tray, his mother told him that out in the far west people would use similar trays to find gold, and he would use it to fish the interesting looking bugs from the waters edge. One day, during their first summer home from Hogwarts, Lily went to visit him at the river and found him searching for bugs. She called him from the waters edge and startled him, causing him to flip the tray into the air and splash water - and bugs - all over her in her best clothing. Mrs. Evans wasn’t very pleased when she came to call her in for dinner that evening.

270\. Arthur Weasley was as fascinated by Muggle refrigerators as he was by rubber ducks.  
When they visited the Granger house to celebrate Ron and Hermione’s engagement with a small dinner for the parents and engaged couple, he was so amused by the cooling cupboard that he kept opening it very quickly and closing it very slowly to see at which point the lights went off.

271\. Lily once told Severus about an amazing conundrum she was having. Three evenings in a row she had fallen asleep in the old armchair next to the fire but the very next morning she woke in her own bed.  
She certainly didn’t remember doing this and was wondering aloud how it might have happened. Severus told her that, quite simply, her father noticed her sleeping and had carried her to bed. She had smiled at this, because she did love her father so. That night, Severus spent three hours pretending to be asleep on one end of the sofa in the tiny living room. His mother had already gone to bed and his father was left alone with the Muggle newspaper. He waited and waited to see if his father would move him to bed like Lily’s had done, but when he did drift away for a moment he lost track of his game…he awoke near midnight. The room was silent and dark - his father must have turned the light off when he…went to bed…and left him downstairs…

272\. Ron was left alone with all five children once while Harry was away on Auror business and Hermione and Ginny were shopping.  
They were gone for only an hour and when they returned, Ginny’s house was unrecognisable. Ron and the children had turned the entire living room into a giant tent. He’d used chairs, tablecloths, bedclothes, rugs, the sofas, and the kitchen table whicih had been bought in from the other room. It took them twenty minutes to find them huddled in the middle once they had navigated the defence charms against grown-ups that Ron had placed - the same ones that had prevented him from getting out!

273\. Ron was lonely when Fred and George went off to Hogwarts.  
Yeah, Ginny was fun sometimes, but she was a girl. She didn’t like playing the same games that he did all the time. The day that they said goodbye to them on the platform at Kings Cross, Ginny was boring because she was sad all day. Ron just wanted to do something fun. But his mother was looking after Ginny and his father went to work after they went home from the station. He waited at the kitchen window all day, waiting to watch his father apparate onto the garden path when he came home from work.

274\. Molly Weasley loved to braid Ginny's hair.  
She decided it was her right as a mother to spend as much time on her only daughter’s hair as she liked. She used to spend the entire time Ginny was eating her breakfast braiding her hair, only for her to have tugged the braids out while playing by lunchtime. The day after Ginny went to Hogwarts, Molly was so into her usual routine that she ended up trying to braid Arthur’s hair at the table!

275\. Snape had never wanted to cut his hair short.  
Lily once told him that it looked better longer when he considered cutting it to please his father, and the thought never crossed his mind since. He always thought that if he arrived at wherever it was the dead went with shorter hair - or worse, no hair at all! - that Lily might not recognise him, and the thought of living an eternity without her was worse than living a full life without her.

276\. George's favourite past time to pass on to his son was to bewitch snowballs.  
He proudly told Fred II how himself and the original Fred had done this and bounced them off the back of their Professor’s head - subsequently hitting Voldemort in the face. Fred was so in awe of this that when it snowed during his first December at Hogwarts, he spent the Saturday following Professor Longbottom around and bouncing them off the back of his head.

277\. Hermione and Ginny once had an entire conversation about babies and the fact that Ginny was pregnant for a second time without anyone realising.  
They were talking about babies, and nappies, and toys taking up so much space - had to be talking about James, right? It’s not like they were trying for another baby, so the talk about space and bedrooms and what to do for a crib…they were talking about the one that James was using, right? Right?!

278\. When Audrey married Percy and they had their first child, he told her that they would find a way for her to return to work if she wanted.  
She had a job at the Ministry of Magic that Percy knew she adored, but she adored baby Molly much more and didn’t want to miss out on a single second of her childhood just for a job. Instead, she worked from home and decided to use her passion for baking to open up a small bakery that ran from a small building on the side of their home. Percy would come home every day to a small toddler with her mother’s eyes and father’s red hair covered in flour.

279\. Ron was so pleased with himself for obtaining a Muggle driving licence, especially after he had tried so hard and practically passed without the aid of magic.  
For three weeks, he drove everywhere, which was annoying Hermione when she wanted to get to Diagon Alley faster than he drove, but that all changed when they drove to Hermione’s parents with Hugo one Sunday morning…and arrived Sunday evening. He then decided that ‘motorways’ were his sworn enemy - “yes, Hermione, worse than homework!” - and would never drive again he knew that such a horrid road was involved.

280\. Harry was the only person in the Potter household who would ever learn to drive.  
Ginny was always infuriated at herself because she was almost too aware of what was going on around her from so many years of watching herself on a Quidditch pitch and managed to destroy a car during her Muggle driving test. As much as Harry assured her she could, she refused to retake it on a matter of pride. James would try when he was old enough, but similar to his mother he crashed a car, only this was due to a lack of attention and not too much. Albus was good at the theory, but not at the practicality of it, much like his schoolwork, and Lily flat out refused to learn to drive unless she could practice and drive in a pink car.

281\. Once Lily Luna started Hogwarts, they were not only the first family on the platform but also the last to have all their children on the train.  
This was because once they got her to the door by the compartment where the boys and Rose were sitting, she no longer wanted to follow Hugo onto the train and would spend the last ten minutes of goodbyes clinging to her father’s neck. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to go to school, she just didn’t like saying goodbye to him because she would be at school when he came back from his Auror trips and she wouldn’t be able to give him a cuddle to make all his cuts and bruises better.

282\. After dropping off the children for the train to Hogwarts, all the parents would go to Molly and Arthur's.  
None of them were sure when this tradition had started, but they didn’t realise it was something they unintentionally did until Hugo and Lily, the youngest, started Hogwarts and they were gathered around the kitchen table drinking tea without any small children running around them. On the contrary, Teddy and Victoire had joined them as adults at the table. There would be no more first year trips to platform nine and three quarters for them. They realised this sadly, however, twenty one year old Teddy and twenty year old Victoire chose this moment to announce their engagement to the family, which certainly lifted up the spirits.

283\. When Teddy and Victoire got married, the boys were given a very important job.  
Albus, Fred II and Hugo were all asked to be his grooms-men so were charged with staying clean and tidy all day - something that only Fred would have trouble with. The real challenge, however would be for James who was acting as Teddy’s best man. As a fourteen year old boy, he had no idea what a best man did, nor did he know if he wanted to be one until his father told him that it was this highest honour a best friend could give - and yes, Teddy really was his best friend even though he was much older than James - and he decided that he very much wanted to be the best man. Even if he did have to make sure he didn’t lose the very important rings…and make sure that Teddy was on time for everything…but a speech about all of Teddy’s embarrassing moments? That he could do.

284\. Ron had nightmares of his own after the War, but never told anyone.  
He focused on being there when Hermione woke up from her nightmares and remaining at her side at night. In the end this got rid of his nightmares as the only horrors he saw at night were relating to the woman he loved, and when he woke up holding her nothing could hurt him.

285\. Harry tried Muggle baking after the War.  
He was told it might help him process his emotions and keep him busy.  
Instead, all he made was a mess. And several small fires.

286\. Narcissa always knew that if anything were to happen, she could count on Severus to help her.  
It wasn’t that she doubted Lucius in that way, it was more that Lucius only knew how to give and receive love within the confines of their family. He loved his wife and he loved his son, but he couldn’t process love enough to use it as a weapon against those threatening them. He was too afraid of the Dark Lord to use love against him, not when he viewed their love as a weakness. She always suspected that this was because Lucius had dreams for his son that went beyond being an apprentice, even if he never voiced them out of fear. Severus, however, knew love very well, had been hurt by his own love and above all, would do anything for his love. She knew that she could count on Severus to protect her child even though he was not Draco’s father.

287\. Teddy Lupin always visited his parents memorial on May 2nd. He had been going since he was a tiny baby with his godfather, Harry. Even when Harry had his own babies he still stood at Harry's side and held his hand very tightly.  
When he was four years old he had a terrible cold and his grandmother told him that it was okay not to go, that there were other times to go and it was okay to remember them on any day, but Teddy had been very brave, and though he had ended up being carried by Harry all through the service because he was too tired to stand up and he had coughed very loudly when they were supposed to be staying silent for a minute, he was still there, and always would be.

288\. Hagrid was distraught to think he had lost Fang during the Battle of Hogwarts.  
It took three days of searching the forest for them to find the old dog hiding in a part of the forest where trees grew between rocks - Hagrid often told people it was dangerous to navigate and that only the centaurs were here, so it was rare for people to visit. It was Neville and Luna who found him lurking and it was Luna’s kind nature that lured the dog out from the rocks and encouraged him to follow them through the forest and back to Hagrid’s hut. Watching Hagrid and Fang reunite was enough to bring a tear to McGonagall’s eye and she had to look away.

289\. Percy Weasley shared a kiss with Katie Bell during the Battle of Hogwarts.  
They had both returned to their school to fight for it and both of them needed a moment to ground them to what was right after they had fought off Death Eaters together. It was a fleeting moment that was never explored further because of the distractions of death around them, but Percy always did wonder when he saw her at the annual memorial whether she thought of the kiss, or whether it was just an impulse of war.

290\. Neville Longbottom personally planted the new Whomping Willow at Hogwarts after the War.  
People were strangely devastated to see that the Snatchers had managed to burn the tree down after it had stood for so long, particularly those who knew the true reason it had been planted in the first place. It was wondered for a long time by the staff at Hogwarts whether such a tree was needed, but all the students who had fought for the school argued that the Whomping Willow was part of Hogwarts, and as part of his intensive Herbology course after completing his Seventh Year, Neville planted the Whomping Willow and cared for it himself for his entire career.

291\. Bill and Fleur had several disagreements on whether Victoire and her siblings would attend Hogwarts or Beauxbatons.  
Bill wanted her to attend Hogwarts, where they had both fought for and which held so much of his family’s history. Fleur wanted her to attend Beauxbatons, as she had Delacour blood and she was also dreading telling her parents that Victoire would not be attending this school - she had even had letters from Madame Maxime on the birth of her child saying that she already had a place on the waiting list. In the end, unable to make a decision or reach an agreement, they decided to allow Victoire to decide herself. As she was already enchanted by Teddy Lupin, she chose Hogwarts, but did not want her mother to think she was shooting down her French heritage so asked if she could be allowed to look at Beauxbatons first. She still chose Hogwarts and never regretted her decision. Though she did participate in an exchange programme that was set up in her fifth year and spent one term at Beauxbatons.

292\. Victor Krum abandoned his Quidditch Career to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts at Durmstrang.  
He realised that the events of the Second Wizarding War proved to him that the Dark Arts were something to be handled with much more caution and also respect than they had been taught under Karkaroff, and he wanted to contribute towards that, in honour of those he considered his friends at Hogwarts. He wrote to Hermione to tell her this, not expecting a reply as he had heard of her recent wedding, but he received not only a reply from her but from all he had befriended during his time at Hogwarts to tell them how proud they were of his new programme. Not a single person asked him for an autograph, and he claims this to be his favourite delivery of fan mail he ever received.

293\. Fred Weasley II was almost expelled in his fourth year.  
His parents were called into the school and they were not only speaking to the teacher but also to members of the Ministry of Magic. Fred had been part of a group of boys who together had been responsible for somehow breaking into the Owl Post Office in Hogsmeade and setting all the Owls loose during the night. Fred refused to give up the names of the boys who he did this with or the means in which they had got out of the school. George, of course, knew the answer to both of these - James Potter, Hugo Weasley and the Marauders Map.

294\. Harry doubted his future after the Battle of Hogwarts.  
He had always wanted to be an Auror, to contribute to ridding the world of evil, to continue the work of the Order, to follow in his parents, guardians and friends footsteps. But to what goal? A safe world? A world without bad people? He’d spent seven years understanding the hard way that even the most trusted people could lie about their allegiance and their beliefs. He doubted that becoming an Auror would change that. He went to see Kingsley at the Ministry during the first Summer home and Kingsley asked if he was there to enquire about a job, like other Hogwarts students. Harry said no, but asked instead of Kingsley could give him a purpose. Ginny arrived outside Kingsley’s open office door at that moment, having hoped to ask him where her father might be. Harry thought he had never received a clearer sign.

295\. Teddy Lupin sometimes had an irritable temper. He managed to keep in check a lot of the time, mainly by casually avoiding people around this time.  
One day, he got particularly stressed at Harry when he tried to ask him if it was about his father and he broke a lamp in the hall when he couldn’t contain this unwanted and ill-tempered rage. Harry managed to calm him down, but it was James Sirius who sat beside him, slumped in the hall, and told him that it wasn’t a big deal that he sometimes got angry, because everybody got angry and everybody has something they’re scared to tell people. James was five years old when he said this, and he remained Teddy’s best friend their entire lives because of it.

296\. The last time Teddy saw his grandmother alive was when he introduced Victoire to her as his fiancee.  
Andromeda already knew that they were dating, but she was the first person that he told he was going to marry her. She had been getting ill and more frail for a few years, and when he discovered the next day that she had passed painlessly in her sleep he was greatly upset, yet he got the feeling that she was simply holding on to make sure that he did right by Victoire, as she had personally spent years telling him to marry her before somebody else did.

297\. Victoire Weasley was popular at Hogwarts. She was kind and beautiful, a trait that many boys and girls alike admired.  
However, she was often teased by her friends for the way that she would watch a certain boy across the Great Hall. One day, this certain boy was prancing around, showing off for his friends, and had fallen off one of the benches in the process, bruising his hand when it landed beneath him. It was amusing to his friends, but Victoire was the only one to rush forward and make sure that Teddy was okay. It was the first time that Teddy considered that maybe, just maybe, she might feel something for him too.

298\. After the War, the Killing Curse was never spoken again.  
While the remaining Death Eaters and followers of Voldemort used the Unforgivable Curses against those capturing them, they never spoke the Killing Curse. Voldemort was the cause of it being used so casually, and was also the very last person to use it on another person.

299\. While everyone was dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Molly spotted Hermione standing alone.  
They talked for a moment, and Hermione commented that Molly must have been very pleased to be having another girl in the family as she only has Ginny. Molly embraced Hermione, kissed her forehead, and told her that she’s had two daughters for the last six years. Hermione very nearly cried because it made her miss her mother so much, but when Molly noticed Ron come over to, she assumed, awkwardly ask her to dance, she thought that perhaps if she hadn’t made Hermione her daughter, then Ron might have done it for her.

300\. Ginny often boasted that compared to Ron, Harry wasn't at all over-protective of his little girl.  
That was until she discovered that Lily Luna thought there was a law preventing her from kissing a boy until she was twenty-three. And that she must say ‘no’ to every boy who wanted to kiss her until Daddy liked him. And that she wasn’t ever allowed to get married and move away.

301\. Harry never really thought of himself as brave. Not until his mother told him so.  
He’d always done the things he did because they needed doing. He defended his friends because they needed his help, he kept things safe because they needed protecting and he fought for his life because he didn’t want to die, not really, not even at the end. It was only when his mother told him “you’ve been so brave, sweetheart,” that he looked back on all the things he’d done, and realised that even when he was at his most terrified and mournful, yes, he was brave.

302\. Severus gave Lily a small flower for her eleventh birthday.  
He didn’t have any money to get her a gift, and his parents wouldn’t give him any, and he didn’t want to steal because it was wrong and Lily didn’t like getting in trouble so she wouldn’t want him to steal. He just didn’t want to not give her anything. So he found the most beautiful little flower and plucked it from the grass. She had smiled so much when he gave it to her that she told him it was her favourite present. Because of her smile, it was the favourite gift that Severus had ever given.

302\. Severus gave Lily a small flower for her eleventh birthday.  
He didn’t have any money to get her a gift, and his parents wouldn’t give him any, and he didn’t want to steal because it was wrong and Lily didn’t like getting in trouble so she wouldn’t want him to steal. He just didn’t want to not give her anything. So he found the most beautiful little flower and plucked it from the grass. She had smiled so much when he gave it to her that she told him it was her favourite present. Because of her smile, it was the favourite gift that Severus had ever given.

304\. Marge had her memory altered after the 'blowing up' incident, but the experience never left her completely.  
She had strange dreams about flying for years that she couldn’t quite shake, and for months Ripper wouldn’t allow her out of his sight without making an incredible fuss. After all, no one at the Ministry had thought to impair the memory of the dog!

305\. Harry always looked out the window on the Hogwarts Express to wave goodbye.  
It was usually to the Weasleys. Most years, just Molly. Arthur only came on Ginny’s first year, from what he could remember, and when there was a disaster like an escaped prisoner, in their third year. He always wished that he had parents there to wave to. He would wonder what they would say to him as he boarded the train. Would his mother have packed him homemade sandwiches for the journey, smoothed down that hair on the back of his head, kissed him and told him to be good? Would his father had ruffled his hair back up, given him a hug and told him to be as bad as possible without getting caught?

306\. Harry's stag party consisted of himself, Ron, all the Weasley boys, Seamus, Dean and Neville.  
It was more or less like a weekend in their dormitory. The boys sat around and ate a lot of sweets and ended up on a major sugar high. When their other halves expected them to come home drunk, they instead bounced back into their homes and irritated every female within radius by bouncing around like a hyper monkey until long past dawn.

307\. Albus Dumbledore left the care of Fawkes in his will.  
The care of the beloved phoenix, who he described in the will as his companion and not his pet, was passed down to Minerva McGonagall in the hope that he would provide a worthy companion to a worthy headmistress.

308\. The Dumbledore House in Godric's Hollow remained empty for fifty years.  
Aberforth couldn’t bear to live there and Albus told himself that he had no reason to leave Hogwarts when that was his true home. The truth was, that house was Ariana. The walls were Ariana, the stairs were Ariana, the garden was Ariana, the kitchen was Ariana. Neither of them could bear to live in that house withour Ariana, yet to let it go and allow another family to live there was even more unbearable. It was a shrine to all that they had lost, a permanent reminder of all the mistakes they had made and could not repair. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Aberforth sold the house to another wizarding family, and stood to watch them enter the house for the first time. He was pleased to see that the family had a young daughter who fell in love with Ariana’s swing in the garden.

309\. Severus Snape's first act as Headmaster of Hogwarts was to ensure that all the possessions Dumbledore left to the school in his will were stores safely.  
He knew that if the Dark Lord knew of Dumbledore’s intentions of ensuring that part of him and his teachings remained at the school he would have them all destroyed, so he took them to the Room of Requirement and hid them away where they would be safe. When Minerva asked where he had put them, he allowed her to believe that he’d had them destroyed. She was distraught at this final betrayal to Albus and upon learning of his true intentions she sought them out once more. It was three years before she finally came across them in the Room of Requirement by accident, but she made sure that the libraries, archives and the offices were filled with his works once again.

310\. Albus Dumbledore's pocket watch was left to Severus Snape, with a cryptic message of 'in the hope that when the time comes, he will know what, where and whom'.  
Because of the circumstances of his death and the involvement of the Ministry in his will, this possession was never left to Snape and instead fell into storage in the Ministry.

311\. Harry and Ginny's house has a griffin-shaped door knocker.  
It was added in memory of Albus Dumbledore. Sometimes, when James Sirius was late home from playing with his friends, Harry would bewitch it to request a password when the boy arrived at the door and would watch from a nearby window as he tried to guess the password.

312\. Draco Malfoy personally delivered the news of Vincent Crabbe's death to his father.  
Mr. Crabbe instantly turned violent in thought, wanting to seek revenge for his murdered son. Draco allowed him to believe that it was a stray spell from a nearby duel that killed him, instead of tainting the idea that this man believed his son to be intelligent and capable of great magic. He would not tell Mr. Crabbe that his son created the Fiendfyre that killed him.

313\. Ariana Dumbledore was believed to have no control over her magic and was locked away for it.  
Her family hid her and sought to protect her from a cruel world that might lock her away in Azkaban for endangering or revealing them. As she grew older, she started to understand that the reassurances her mother gave her of keeping her safe to prevent her incarceration, Ariana began to understand that she was already imprisoned. The day of Kendra’s death was the first time that Ariana understood what her magic was doing and what she wanted her magic to do.

314\. Molly Weasley was well aware of how her twin sons had adapted a business head when they opened their shop.  
However, she had not realised how much so until they went into hiding at the start of 1998 when they ran their mail order service of out Muriel’s back room. She spent hours insisting that they were wasting their time running this kind of business during the war, but they persisted without reasoning. She later found letters of thanks after the Battle of Hogwarts, addressed to Fred and George, thanking them for their supplies of Extendable Ears, who allowed families in hiding to have an early warning when Snatchers came searching, and Canary Creams, which allowed families to keep their children safe by disguising them as birds, and the many defence products that the Ministry continued to use for years after the War.

315\. Carlotta Pinkstone was famous for campaigning for lifting the Statute of Secrecy and telling Muggles that wizards still existed.  
She famouly went to prison several times for deliberate use of magic, however this did not stall her. She eventually settled for her elder years in a Muggle village near the border of Wales and lived on a street filled with young children. She watched them grow and play with little more than an abandoned park which was filled with overgrown weeds and broken play equipment. She couldn’t bear that these children lived in a world without belief in magic and one night went into the park and made it perfect for them once again. The Ministry never discovered her actions and to her delight the next day, the streets were filled with children insisting that magic had fixed their park.

316\. Alastor Moody was very fond of his hipflask, which was given to him as a gift by his most favoured student.  
After his death, when Remus found it on their fallen friends body, he returned it to the student who had given it to him, and held Tonks all night while she cried over it.

317\. After the Second Wizarding War, finally free of Voldemort, Narcissa Malfoy returned to her previous occupation at the family run Malfoy Apothecary.  
She had been a welcome addition to the family run business after her marriage to Lucius and particularly enjoyed working with the wine. She returned to the business after the War, where she continued to supply their usual stock plus more to ensure that her son had a reason to be proud of his name once again. She was pleased when Draco not only begun to help her with the Apothecary but came home one evening with the deeds to an empty store in Diagon Alley for them to trade out of.

318\. During his school years, Lucius Malfoy was not able to produce a Patronus.  
He tried to, especially when he learned later that the Order of the Phoenix relied on it as a form of communication, but found that he wasn’t able to produce a Patronus until he first laid eyes on his grandson.

319\. James Sirius never truly believed that his father invested in Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.  
George told him that it was true, but he often thought that it was just a way to make his father look good. He had, after all, gone through school listening to rumour upon rumour about his family during the War, and sometimes he didn’t know what to believe, but somehow his father investing in a joke shop wasn’t all that believable…

320\. Lily Evans told Severus Snape that if he wasn't happy with his family, then he should make every effort to create one for himself.  
Confused by the true meaning of family during his teenage years, he found his family in the company of dark wizards, and his acceptance by them gave him the sense of family that he searched for. He understood that Lily had wanted him to find people who would defend him, who would be proud of him, and who would accept him for exactly what he was. He never understood, not until she was gone, that what Lily meant was that she was his family. By this simple misunderstanding, he set forth motions that would ensure she could never be his, and that her son would end up with a similar struggle for family.

321\. Antioch Peverell was the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team from his third year at Hogwarts until his final year.  
Before this time, Gryffindor had never had a successful Quidditch season but he revolutionised their training schedules so much so that he was named Captain in his fifth year, despite having never ridden a broomstick until his twelfth birthday.

322\. Cadmus Peverell was deeply in love with a woman named Eloisa.  
However, she was not in love with him. She died after being succuming to an illness she had gained walking in the damp winter fields of their hometown, wondering how she could tell her lover, Cadmus, that she no longer wished for his heart as he so yearned for her. She was untrusting in love, and didn’t believe that his feelings were genuine until she saw him humiliate Death in order to return her to him.

323\. Ignotus Peverell had a son, Edward, when he was twenty-eight years old.  
His son was his pride and joy, particularly after his second son died at birth and his next child was a daughter. Edward was a wonderful son, and Ignotus knew that, having encountered Death, he needed a way to protect him. Asking for the Cloak of Invisiblity gave him enough time, and more, to escape Death, return to his son, and in turn protect him from Death’s clutches. Edward, in turn, had only daughters. He intended to keep the cloak into old age, but his daughters Mary and Elizabeth were falling victim to illness and used it to lay the cloak over them one night they were sick and sheild them from the death they feared. As he slept at their bedside, Death found him, along with his father, who told him that his daughters would survive their sickness because Death would not find them beneath the cloak.


End file.
